


The Townie & the Roadie

by princesspark_28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artist Zayn Malik, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Cute Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Daddy Liam Payne, Drunk Antics, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Frank Turner - Freeform, Hand Jobs, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson-centric, Hate to Love, London, Louis Tomlinson-centric, M/M, Minor Kendall Jenner/Harry Styles, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Musicians, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Nurse Liam Payne, Past Abuse, Power Bottom Louis Tomlinson, REALLY MINOR, Roses, Scrabble, Singer Louis Tomlinson, Smut, Trust Issues, Waiter Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik & Liam Payne & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, but actually just a dad to louis, emo music, harry styles/ed sheeran bffs, i love frank, mostly mentioned - Freeform, not between larry, really TALK people TALK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesspark_28/pseuds/princesspark_28
Summary: Louis is a songwriter townie, living in small apartment, working in a small pub where the owner let's him perform every week. He doesn’t dream of being famous, he just wants to play music and write songs.Harry, having just finished working on Ed Sheeran’s tour, moves in with a mate.This is when Louis’ upstairs neighbor starts a daily routine of blasting music.Louis never sees them, but always hears their music through his ceiling. He usually ignores it in angst, but one day he snaps and goes to let the neighbor have a piece of his mind.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 23
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter One - Fucking Emo Music

**Author's Note:**

> My beta, Nat, came up with this idea when I was bored and wanted something to write. Love you, Gnat.

### Chapter One - Fucking Emo Music

Louis was right on the cusp of creative genius when the music started up again. 

He’d been on the guitar for two hours, not really getting anywhere. It had been back to back rubbish melodies, utter pop-bullshit chords before he decided he needed a change. Not only in instrument, but in scenery. 

His prized piano was tucked against the only wall in his living room. He and Zayn had a mutual disinterest in telly, so they’d saved up wages from their various dead-end jobs over the last four years of Uni to put toward the black beauty rather than a shit flat screen they knew they would only ever bother to turn on when the Rovers were playing. They could leech off Zayn’s boyfriend Liam for screen time when they really needed to, or, head to the pub Louis worked where they could enjoy a free pint during the game.

The open-floor concept of their flat allowed for rare sunshine-in-the-UK days – like today – to literally light up the apartment in warm, comforting energy. When Louis had left his room and spotted Francie in all her glossy, charcoal glory, he knew he’d made the right decision to switch tactics. 

He had immediately noticed Zayn sprawled on the couch, fuzzy-clad feet pressed up against one armrest while his back looked to be rather painfully dug into the other. Zayn’s phone was propped up against a couple of books stacked on the glass coffee table, FaceTime open and running with what appeared to be Liam on the other end, sleeping. 

“Oi,” Louis had said, stopping to get a closer look at Zayn’s screen, “you really are that obnoxious.”

“Fuck off, he fell asleep,” Zayn had waved his hand in Louis’ general direction, not taking his eyes away from the sketchpad laying on his thighs. 

“Ever heard of the concept of hanging up, you right creep?” Louis had giggled as he looked over the artwork. It was a chalk drawing of Liam, sleeping. 

“When I have the most gorgeous live model posing for me right here?” Zayn had finally flicked his eyes up, staring at Louis in disbelief. 

“He’s sleeping, he didn’t consent to this,” Louis had reached down in an effort to mock like he was planning on smudging the entirety of Zayn’s hard-earned work. He’d never seen Zayn move faster in his life, bending over the paper with his back arched to shield it from Louis’ chaotic hands.

“Did you come in here just to take the piss, or do you need something from me?” Zayn had squawked, squirming to keep his page protected.

Louis had scoffed and given up his assault, hooking a thumb and pointing to the wall opposite the couch. “Stop assuming the world revolves around you, Zaynie. I was on my way to spend some quality time with Francie.”

Zayn had given a instinctual glance to the direction Louis pointed, nodding his head and brushing off the sassy behavior he was accustomed to after fourteen years of friendship. “No,” he’d said, casting his eyes back down to the greyscale drawing.

He’d almost made it to the worn down leather chair that sat in front of Francie when he stopped in his tracks, nearly slipped on the laminate flooring. “I’m sorry, what?”

Zayn rolled his eyes and motioned towards his phone, as if that was all the explanation needed.

“You’ve got to be kidding me, mate,” Louis had groaned, stomping back over to Zayn.

“I was here first,” Zayn had muttered.

“I was _born_ first,” Louis had shrieked, voice going embarrassingly high-pitched. Zayn had only responded with an annoyed huff. “Just take a screen shot and get on with it, I promise I’ll lie to Payno and tell him you stayed on the phone like a good little boyfriend for _hours_ after he fell asleep.”

“That ruins the aesthetic, Lou-eh,” Zayn had whined, giving his best puppy-dog eyes.

“Are you hearing yourself right now, genuinely, I’d like to know!” Louis had laughed in exasperation. 

“Mate, _I’m_ hearing you right now,” had come a groggy voice.

“Fuck,” Zayn had shouted, rushing to toss the chalk and paper to the side so he could grab for his phone when he saw Louis had intended to do the same. 

Louis was faster, though, and he’d smiled brightly at a grumpy Liam. “Payno! Zayn here was just telling me that he had pressing matters to attend to, and that he was quite sorry to have to hang up but that he would be over at your flat first thing in the morning for a wake-up blowie.”

“Nice try, Tommo, I woke up when you tried to use being shoved out of your mum first as an excuse for something. What are you trying to con my boyfriend into doing, this time?” Liam had sat up in bed by now, brow furrowed comically cute as he attempted to gain control of the situation virtually. 

“Always such a daddy,” Louis had teased, enjoying the way Liam turned bright red and Zayn rubbed the back of his neck. It wasn’t Louis’ fault they weren’t exactly _quiet_ in the bedroom. “You convince someone to streak one time and then all of a sudden you’re a bad influence,” Louis had rolled his eyes in mock annoyance.

Zayn had used Louis’ temporary distraction to snatch his phone away, running across the room into the kitchen to put some space between the two of them. “I was drawing you, babes, and you were sleeping and I know how tired you get from working overnight and _saving lives_ ,” he’d emphasized, cutting Louis a glare, “and the fucker wanted to play Francie.” 

“I have writer’s block, Lima!” Louis had shouted as he made his way to where Zayn was leaning against the island, forcing himself close enough to his side so he could be in the camera frame, too. He’d stuck out his bottom lip and whined, “I need Francie girl to save me before I _die_ from frustration.”

“Mate, maybe you just need to get laid. Maybe that’s what you’re actually frustrated about,” Zayn had snickered, ignoring his boyfriend’s warning look in favor of side-eyeing Louis so he could catch his reaction. 

Louis had smacked him on the back of his perfectly-styled head and said to Liam, “You love it when I play, anyways.”

“Hey, I can play for Liam anytime he wants Lou, he doesn’t need you. Sometimes I think you forget you’re not the only one who holds a stake in Francie,” Zayn had grumbled.

“I do love getting to hear Louis compose a song, though,” Liam had whispered, interest piqued. “You just play songs that already exist.”

Zayn had gasped, offended. “You say that like it’s no big deal. Have you forgotten I double-majored in art and music?”

“How could anybody forget when you bloody bring it up all the time,” Louis had widened his eyes in Liam’s direction. 

Liam had snickered before cutting himself off to comfort Zayn. “Baby, your true talent is your ability to create art with lines and shapes, Louis could never.”

“Oi! Just for that, I’m fuckin’ playing the fuckin’ piano whether you lot like it or not,” Louis had huffed before flicking the front camera on Zayn’s phone to metaphorically attack Liam. He stalked over to Francie and sank into the well-squished chair cushion without another thought spared to Zayn or Liam’s approval.

He was pretty sure they couldn’t really be bothered by his playing, anyway, since Zayn had eventually wandered back to the couch and resumed his drawing and Liam had gotten propped back up against the books.

That was how they’d spent the next hour or so, none of the men speaking to each other in favor of enjoying the sounds of Louis’ gentle punches to Francie’s keys and Zayn’s soft scratches against his artbook. 

And Louis had finally gotten somewhere – an indie-sounding tune with poetic verses about being brave – when that fucking music had started again. Heavy, rock-driven melodies wafting from the ceiling. His upstairs neighbors where fucking at it again, on a Tuesday afternoon, blasting punk music as if people didn’t have Mozart-worthy music being written. 

Louis stopped his playing abruptly, glaring up at the ceiling and leaning back into the chair with his arms crossed. He could hear Zayn snickering behind him, and Liam asking why Louis had stopped. Before Zayn could get a reply in, Louis was out of his chair and picking Liam up, hands flailing wildly around as he complained angrily.

“These fuckin’ assholes upstairs, for the last month, have been plaguing my afternoons daily with fuckin’ emo music blaring out the wazoo,” he shouted. “For like an entire hour, they have no regard for other human beings.”

“Wazoo,” Zayn giggled from his spot on the couch, grinning.

“And one day they will fuckin’ wish they’d never decided to do that when I give them a piece of my mind,” Louis huffed, squishing his ass onto the armrest behind Zayn’s shoulders. 

“One day, one day…” Zayn giggled again, shaking his head.

“Oh, you don’t fuckin’ believe me, huh?” Louis stared at Zayn in offence, Liam sputtering through the phone for everybody to calm down.

“Lou, come on, you’ve been saying that for the last month,” Zayn rolled his eyes, “do it or shut up.”

“Fine,” Louis replied monotonously, shoving the phone face down into Zayn’s chest just as Liam tried to interject with a, “Now hold on, let’s talk about this.”

Louis didn’t grab anything as he stormed out of the flat, heading for the cast iron stairs a few yards from his front door. He didn’t need his keys because he knew Zayn wasn’t going to be leaving anytime soon since Liam had work later and he didn’t need is phone in order to give someone a piece of his mind. All he needed were a few choice words to get his point across.

He took the one flight of stairs from his apartment on the second to the top floor, two steps at a time thanks to the adrenaline coursing through his veins. When he got to 3A, he paused for only the slightest second so he could listen to the music – even louder this close – and gain more momentum.

He closed his fist tightly and harshly pounded on the wood, five concurrent times. There was no pausing of the music or shouted ‘Just one second!’ in response.

Louis angrily groaned and went for the doorbell. He hadn’t picked that choice to start with, because it lacked a certain amount of pizzazz for giving people a piece of your mind. This time, he recognized the music turn down slightly and an incoherent yell come from the other side of the door. 

As he waited for what seemed like an eternity, Louis yanked a hand through his hair in frustration and puffed his chest out, putting one hand on his hip and leaning into it. He could feel the deep frown on his face as the sound of heavy footsteps approached the closed door, and he took a deep breath to prepare for his long, articulate speech.

He had all kinds of plans about what he was going to say; he’d only been dreaming of doing this for the past three weeks. The only thing that had been stopping him before was his mum’s voice ringing in his head, reminding him of the temper he’d seemed to carry his entire life. 

_Sometimes it’s not that serious, Boobear,_ she’d say when he was tomato-red from anger after one of his footie teammates had purposely shoved him down at practice during scrimmage, _you have to make sure it’s really worth it before you make rash choices._

Those words might’ve stopped him from storming the stairs for the last twenty-one days, but they hadn’t stopped his mind from racing and scheming. He knew exactly what he was going to say and how he was going to do it and goddammit, _it’s worth it, mum._

As the door casually swung open, Louis advanced to the threshold and extended the arm not placed on his hip with an accusatory finger at the ready. His words, though, those died on his tongue when a sweaty, shirtless, tattooed, baby-faced and curly-headed man appeared, panting.

The man took in Louis’ angry demeanor, instantly taking a few steps back into the apartment with his hand grasping the door handle to keep from stumbling down. He had the most adorable, open-mouthed expression on his face as he stared wide-eyed at Louis.

Louis’ finger was still stretched out in front of his face, pointing at air since the man had retreated. Louis glanced at it for a second, before he hastily brought it down and relaxed his stance, hand falling from his hip. With Louis’ body language taking on a slightly less hostile aura, the man finally felt brave enough to mumble, “What’s uh, what’s up?”

And fuck, the man’s voice was so _deep_ and it sent a shiver down Louis’ stupid, gay spine because even in a moment of complete and utter distance for someone’s lack of respect for other people his body couldn’t be arsed to not appreciate an attractive man.

At Louis’ own lack of response, the damn music was the only thing filling the silence. It’s what set him off, again.

“What’s up?” he whisper shouted, leaning forward. “Your damn music is infiltrating my work time and I’m sure every other resident in this building!”

“Shit! I’m sorry!” was not what Louis expected to hear in response, but it’s what the man said as he let go of the doorknob and ran back into the apartment, motioning for Louis to follow him. Louis’ mouth dropped open, his mind battling between, _‘fucking do it, follow the hot fucker’_ and _‘remember how this guy ruined your creative streak just ten minutes ago?’_

In the end, Louis’ horny side won out and he hesitantly crossed into the flat, eyes glancing around at the modern, nearly empty apartment. There was only minimal furniture, the walls a boring shade of stark-white with weird, blob-like paintings hung on them. 

When the music halted altogether, Louis’ eyes snapped away from their nosey journey and fell back onto the naked, inked and wet torso across the room from him. The man was looking at Louis with a clear note of apprehension, still not sure just how mad Louis was at him.

“Again, so sorry, I’ve had some hearing loss from my job. I can’t really hear just how loud things are sometimes,” he said, biting his lip in embarrassment. He was waiting for Louis to yell some more, it seemed, and when that didn’t happen he continued with, “My apologies, sir.”

And Louis fucking choked at that, throat getting dry as he turned away and coughed, trying to catch his breath.

“Here, have some water!” the man exclaimed, and Louis spun back around to watch as he hurried to the treadmill and grabbed a water bottle from the built-in cupholder. “Not opened, I swear,” he grinned, offering it up to Louis.

Louis glanced at the treadmill again, this time taking note of how it was still on and running, the velvety track on an endless loop. The man followed his eyes, reaching a hand out to place the bottle in Louis’ palm before dashing over and pressing the ‘stop’ button. 

“I like to listen to music while I run,” the main explained without prompting. Louis wasn’t sure he’d ever been this fucking quiet in his entire life, but he was so unreasonably nervous. This fit, _actually_ polite man was giving him way too much attention.

“Right,” Louis finally managed to squeak out. He brought the water to his lips, needing a distraction. He was pulling the bottle away, getting ready to cap it again when something brushed against his left leg. Louis jumped, startled, and flung the plastic forward, water spilling onto the man’s chest as Louis tripped into him.

The bottle feel to the ground and crunched under Louis’ foot as he accidently stepped on it. His arms shot out in an attempt to steady himself, and he found himself grabbing onto the man’s defined pecs. They were still damp from sweat, but now had water dripping from them, too. Louis stared up at the man, because _Jesus, standing this close he could see just how much shorter he was,_ eyes wide. The man was chuckling, grinning down at him as he gripped Louis’ shoulders instinctively. 

“That’s just Dusty,” the man drawled, amusement flickering across his features, “my cat.” 

“Oh, right, yeah, sorry,” Louis mumbled, hesitantly letting go of the man. When he remembered he’d not only dropped the water bottle but also _flung_ its contents everywhere, Louis gasped, “I’m so sorry, here, let me grab this and then get something to wipe this mess up.”

He leaned down – the man making a sound of objection – but it was too late. Louis was already crouched down, hand on the plastic as he looked up in an attempt to assure the man that he had absolutely no problem cleaning up his own spill, when he saw it. 

There, in the man’s black, mesh shorts, was evidence of a massive erection. It was the first thing Louis’ eyes spotted when he’d glanced back up, and he was certain it was obvious he was staring right at it. It definitely hadn’t been there before, Louis would’ve noticed. Louis’ brain registered that the man was biting his lip again, this time his entire face flamed in embarrassment. 

Louis licked his lips and stood back up, the bottle left forgotten on the floor. Suddenly, blessed with the knowledge that this man was turned on by _him,_ Louis regained his confidence. 

“Oh, nice to meet you, too,” he smirked, placing one of his small hands on the man’s upper thigh.

“Fuck,” Louis was surprised to hear _that_ come out the man’s mouth.

“What have we got here?” Louis murmured as he trailed his hand slowly towards the man’s inner thigh.

“To be honest, I’m surprised I lasted this long given what you’re wearing,” the man chuckled, nervously. “I was doing fine until you fondled me.”

Louis glanced down at his outfit, suddenly aware that he hadn’t even spared a thought at changing before he’d left his flat in a fit of rage. He was wearing one of Zayn’s old long-sleeved tees, a bit loose on him since Zayn was a little taller. It was nearly see-through since Zayn had owned it for five years before Louis had stolen it, and Louis’ tattoos were peaking through. What really caught him off guard, though, was realizing his lower region was only covered by his black, skin-tight boxer briefs. 

“Well, you had me all worked up with you obnoxious music…what can I say? _I came right away_.” Louis teased, and the man fucking _whimpered_ at that. 

There was no hiding it, Louis was just as turned on as the man. He was sporting his own erection. 

“Can I…” the man whispered, tentatively reaching out for Louis. “I really want to.”

“Want to what, love?” Louis smiled, stepping even closer, his hand now lightly touching the man’s bulge. 

“Your arse, it was meant to be squeezed,” he whispered, almost in awe. Louis laughed, eyes crinkling as he nodded and began to rub the man’s bulge. 

“So polite,” he murmured, gaze settling on the man’s teeth as they chewed harshly on his bottom lip. The man reached around Louis’ waist, placing gentle palms on Louis’ cheeks. Louis could swear he saw him release a small sigh. “But you haven’t even told me your name.”

“Harry,” the man replied without hesitation. 

“Louis,” he offered up without prompting. He was still stroking Harry’s erection through his shorts, picking up the pace a bit. Harry was simply squeezing Louis, kneading the flesh in his steady hands. 

“I really want to kiss you,” Harry blurted, laughing at himself in embarrassment. “Fuck, sorry,” he giggled.

Louis responded by leaning forward and up on his tippy toes, using his free hand to get a solid grip of Harry’s brown hair. When their lips connected, Louis felt goosebumps run down his back. Harry used the grip he had on Louis’ arse to pull him in even closer. Their cocks pressed against one another, and both men broke the kiss to let out a pained moan.

After that, the kiss became frenzied. 

Louis let Harry push his tongue between his lips, chasing after each other in a mess of spit, lips and tongues. Harry reluctantly removed one hand from Louis’ bottom so he could thread it through Louis’ hair and cup the back of his head. He was practically swallowing Louis’ tongue with the amount of pressure he was placing to pull him forward. Louis let Harry man-handle him.

Louis hand was jammed between them, roughly rubbing Harry’s stiff cock. When he removed it so that he could shove it down Harry’s pants, Harry stepped back from Louis and released the hold he had on him. 

Harry walked to the front door to close the door, and _oh,_ Louis had just left that open. _They’d been grinding on each other with the door wide open._

He locked it, taking a deep breathe before he turned around and raised his brows, tilting his head to a room just off the living room. He realized Harry’s apartment had the exact same layout as his, which, he guessed made sense given that they were stacked on top of each other.

Louis realized after a few seconds passed and Harry hadn’t joined him again, that Harry was giving him an out. He was giving him a chance to decide with a clear head what he wanted. 

“So _fuckin’_ polite,” Louis accidently thought out loud, blushing. He fucking _blushed._

Harry barked a laugh, covering his face with one hand for a brief moment. “My room’s there,” he was slurring a lot now, clearly dazed. Louis nodded and followed Harry’s lead into the room.

The contrast between the rest of the apartment and Harry’s room was astounding. The room had an obvious less modern feel. The furniture was all solid oak wood, dark and grainy. The walls were painted a dulled and pastel yellow, but were littered in photos. Some were framed, while others, like polaroids, were simply tacked up. 

Louis found himself grinning at a photo of Harry and what looked to be a relative – maybe a sister, given their shared smile and eyes – building a ridiculously ginormous snowman. They even had a ladder posted up next to the sculpture, on which Harry was gripping for dear life as the woman tilted it. 

“Erm, sorry about the clutter, I’m still adjusting to life not in a suitcase,” Harry said, referring to the three suitcases open and leaning against the wall. Clothes were spilling out of them, some folded neatly and tucked inside while others were thrown haphazardly on the edge. 

“As long as the bed’s clear…” Louis smirked, sitting down on the end. Harry moved into his space, reaching a hand down to cup Louis’ jaw and angle his face so he could lean down and kiss him. It was softer, than just before in the living room, more relaxed. It was less in the moment, more sensual. 

Harry pushed Louis onto his back, knees on either side of his waist. He removed his hand from Louis’ jaw and traced it down Louis’ body, over his torso and stopping at the waistband of his pants. He skimmed the fabric with his fingers, teasing, before finally dipping inside and grabbing hold of Louis’ bare cock.

Louis gasped, pulling his face back from the kiss so he could look at Harry. He found Harry was already gazing at him, eyes completely blown out. Louis realized for the first time that Harry’s eyes were green, even though right now only a sliver of the color was present.

Harry was stoking Louis faster now, determined to get him to full hardness. It wouldn’t take long, they both knew it. You could see it on Louis’ blissed out face. Louis’ eyes slipped closed, and he let out a low moan as Harry swiped a bead of precum down his shaft. Harry was tugging impossibly fast on Louis’ dick now, and Louis was panting.

“Harry, I’m so close,” he whined, back arching off the soft, grey duvet. “Don’t stop, _fuck_.” 

“Take off your shirt,” Harry ordered. Louis was a bit too far gone to really register the words, chest rising and falling rapidly. When Harry halted his movements, Louis gazed up at him in confusion. “Shirt, off,” Harry said in simpler terms. Louis nodded frantically and obeyed, leaning up and off the bed so he could pull it over his head.

As soon as the shirt was flung across the room, landing ironically in one of Harry’s opened suitcases, Harry’s mouth was on Louis’ left nipple. Louis gasped, shocked and turned on all at once. Harry resumed his tugging, while his teeth nipped at the bud. 

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Louis moaned, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Harry licked across his nipple, before he moved up to Louis’ collar bone, biting down and sucking. It was hard enough that Louis knew it was going to bruise and leave a mark for a few days, maybe more, but he couldn’t find a reason to care at the moment. 

That was what did Louis in, though. The thought of looking into the mirror tomorrow and seeing the reminder of what they’d done when they knew nothing about the other besides their first name, had Louis moaning Harry’s name as he shot off into his hand. Harry continued to tug at Louis through his orgasm, only stopping when Louis started to pull back from oversensitivity. 

Harry brought his hand up and placed it onto Louis’ chest, smearing the cum around a bit before he leaned down and began to lick it off. The sight had Louis’ spent dick twitching in interest, as if he hadn’t _just_ gotten off seconds ago.

Louis wasn’t sure he could handle another erection so quickly so he shoved Harry onto his back, and started to move down Harry’s body. “Move up to the pillows, I want to suck you,” Louis instructed, Harry’s eyes eager as he followed Louis’ movements. “Well, come on then, get a move on,” Louis shook his head, giggling.

Harry finally snapped back into focus, pulling his body up the bed and leaning back against the pillows as Louis pulled his mesh shorts and pants down. Harry lifted his bum so Louis could do so, letting out a strangled moan of Louis’ name as Louis took him into his mouth. 

Harry’s cock as already impossibly hard, and Louis could tell it wasn’t going to take long, but he wanted to enjoy this for as long as he could. He squeezed the Harry’s base a little, attempting to keep him from coming just yet. Harry was gasping, struggling to breathe. 

“Oh fuck, please, Lou,” he whispered, eyes screwed shut and hands fisting clumps of Louis’ hair. Louis pulled off with a pop, sending a hard look Harry’s way even though he knew the man couldn’t see it. 

“Not yet, I’ve only started,” Louis said, giving Harry a warning squeeze to obey before going back down. 

He licked a stripe up Harry’s shaft and suckled the head when he reached it, Harry writhing in pleasure underneath him. He eventually swallowed Harry back down, tongue resting under the weight of Harry’s cock. Louis reached a hand to Harry’s balls, playing with them for a bit before he decided he had other places he wanted to play.

Louis pushed his hand between Harry’s bum and the duvet, pointer finger extended as he searched for Harry’s hole. If he hadn’t been able to feel it, he’d have known just from Harry’s reaction. Harry’s entire body shook milliseconds before he was shooting hot spurts down Louis’ throat, making him nearly gag. Louis did his best to swallow it all as his finger teased at Harry’s entrance, loving the way it was fluttering. 

When Louis pulled off, spit and cum trickled off his lips and down his chin, a few drops landing on Harry’s thighs beneath him. Harry grinned down at Louis, still panting, before he gripped his bicep and tugged, nonverbally telling Louis to _come here, please._

Louis laid across Harry’s chest his wet mouth nuzzled into Harry’s neck. “That was…” he trailed off, voice cracking and still fucked out.

“…something,” Harry finished, running a hand up and down Louis’ bare chest. “I’m glad you came up here, grumpy.”

“Hey,” Louis mock offended, swatting at Harry playfully. “I was on the verge of greatness.”

“You said you were working? What do you do, anyway?” Harry asked, genuine interest lacing his tone.

“I write songs and compose, but not for money. Work in the sense that I enjoy doing it, not that I get paid for it or anything,” Louis rambled.

Harry nodded. “That’s hot, my little musician, nearly naked and writing the next big hit.”

Louis nearly lost it at _my_ little musician, but he was too focused on correcting Harry to really spend any time paying it too much attention. “No, seriously, nobody hears them but Zayn.” 

“Oh,” Harry coughed, tensing up a bit, “Zayn?”

“Flat mate, and worst best mate ever,” Louis grinned, looking up at Harry. “Although, he did send me up here,” Louis trailed a hand back down Harry’s body, giving his spent cock a tiny squeeze and reveling in the way Harry squeaked in surprise and over sensitivity, “and he did supply me with that shirt you like so much.” 

“Heeeyyy,” Harry giggled. “Why do you wear your best mate’s clothes?”

“It started out as a ridiculous attempt to piss his boyfriend off, in the beginning when they first started dating. Zayn had been _mine_ for ten years, metaphorically speaking of course, ‘cos gross, not thanks,” Louis said in mock disgust, even though it was true. He’d never seen Zayn in that light. “It was my way of claiming dominance over Liam like, ‘Look, I’m wearing your boyfriend’s clothes what are you going to do about it?’”

“What did he do about it, did it cause a fight?” Harry wondered.

“Absolutely not, the man’s a giant puppy dog,” Louis laughed with his entire body. “He started offering up his own shirt for me to wear, thought I just liked wearing larger clothes.”

“Do you?” Harry asked.

“Hm?” 

“Like that the clothes are bigger?” Harry clarified.

Louis thought on it. “Yeah, I guess. Though the boys aren’t that much bigger than me,” Louis shrugged. “Not like you are.” Louis lifted his head and looked up in time to catch Harry biting his lip again, a shy smile on his face.

“Oh,” was all he said. 

“Yeah,” Louis agreed, resting his head back on Harry’s chest. “What do you do for work that causes hearing loss?”

“I’m a roadie, I work for Ed Sheeran,” Harry answered, completely nonchalantly. 

“Shut the fuck up!” Louis exclaimed, sitting up and staring at Harry with wide eyes.

“Mmhmm,” Harry nodded towards the suitcases, “tour finished up like a month ago, that’s why I moved back into my mate’s spare bedroom.” 

Louis was recalling how the noise problems had only started a month ago, so he knew Harry must actually be telling the truth. “Wow,” he said, just as the doorbell rang. 

Harry moved from under Louis to stand, reaching down and grabbing blindly for a shirt. Louis was too shell-shocked to really do anything other than move out of the way so Harry could get up. He snuggled down into the duvet as Harry told him he’d be right back.

He was picturing Harry lugging heavy stage and music equipment around when he heard Zayn quip from the living room, “Mate, why are you wearing my shirt?”

_Fuck,_ Louis thought as he sat up, _that was the reason why you should care about Harry giving you a fucking love bite._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niall will show up next chapter, don't worry! Not sure how many chapters, but looking at like three, for sure.


	2. Chapter Two - F R I E N D S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NIALLER makes an apperance oi oi

### Chapter Two - F R I E N D S

Louis could hear Harry stammering to answer Zayn’s question, a rumbling of ‘erms’ and ‘uhs’ that were so quiet Louis could just picture Harry with wide eyes. The image was almost comical enough to make Louis giggle. _Almost._ If he weren’t nearly naked in Harry’s bed, covered in his own cum…then maybe. 

“Where’s Louis?” Zayn’s tone was dark now, Louis noticed. It had changed from mildly amused and confused to defensive. 

Right as Harry was about to eject another incoherent noise, Louis spoke up, “Calm down, Malik. I’ve not been murdered, despite your many prayers over the years.”

“Ha. Ha,” Zayn answered, and Louis could practically _hear_ him rolling his eyes. 

Louis stumbled out of the bed, legs getting tangled in the fluffy duvet. He crashed to the floor, letting out an annoyed groan as he heard rushed footsteps coming toward him. When he sat up, Harry was hovering with concerned eyes and cautious hands stretched near his shoulders. 

“’M fine,” Louis gave Harry a soft smile. He did place his hand in Harry’s waiting one, using it for support as he stood up. “Thanks,” Louis murmured, grimacing when he spotted wet splotches on Zayn-Louis-Harry’s shirt. He’d never be able to return that one, then. As if he ever planned on doing that, but still.

Harry was laughing now, but he wasn’t following Louis’ gaze on the shirt. In fact, it seemed he couldn’t be bothered in the slightest about the stains. No, Harry was looking down at Louis’ previous spot on the floor. Curious, Louis allowed himself a moment before he went out to face Zayn and looked, too.

There, on the dark, laminate wood flooring, was Louis’ cum. Just a few smears, but enough to turn Louis into a human-sized tomato.

“Oh, for fuck’s…that shit just travels, doesn’t it?” he covered his flaming face with both of his hands, shaking his head in disbelief for the situation he’d gotten himself into today. No way had he ever dreamt of _this_ being the outcome of his angry crusade.

“It’s okay,” Harry said gently, earnestly. “I like cleaning.” Louis removed his hands, giving Harry a wary look. Harry was grinning when he ran a feather-like finger up Louis’ cheekbone. “My bathroom’s just there, if you want to clean up a bit.”

Harry’s touch was gone before Louis had even properly gotten to bask in it. He turned toward the bathroom he’d just mentioned, reaching a hand inside blindly to flick on the light before moving in the direction of his suitcases. Louis watched as Harry bent over and grabbed a black long sleeved tee. He tossed the fabric to Louis when he stood back up, grinning.

“Seems you’re a fan, so you can have that, if you want,” Harry smirked as Louis fumbled to catch it. 

Louis nodded without looking at the shirt and headed for the bathroom door. He turned the sink on and grabbed for a nearby washcloth as he waited for the water to heat up. If Harry’s water situation was anything like his own, it’d be a minute before it was even a temperature that could be considered warm. 

He carefully uncrumpled the shirt to see what design was on it. His eyes popped open and he let out an embarrassing gasp when Ed Sheeran’s face was staring back at him. He flipped the shirt around to look at the front, heart beating wildly in his chest when he saw the four bold letters on the left breast area.

 _Crew._

Harry had given him his tour shirt. As in, the shirt he probably wore _every day for months._ Louis had no shame as he brought the garment to his nose and gave it an inquisitive sniff. There was the subtlest scent of laundry detergent, but it smelled largely of smoked vanilla. 

Louis’ heart did a somersault when his brain reminded him that Harry had told him he could have it, if he wanted. This led to his dick remembering Harry’s shy smile when Louis had told him about wearing Zayn and Liam’s clothes, and how they wouldn’t be comparable to Harry’s. 

He was aware enough to scold himself for the crazy behavior they were _both_ exhibiting – Louis blurting out things like, ‘Not like you are’ and Harry gifting him well-worn clothes. They didn’t even know each other’s last names, and here they were exchanging body fluids and cute gestures. 

The feeling of steam brought Louis back to reality – standing in a stranger’s apartment with cum drying on your chest and your best mate standing outside ready to take the piss out of you. He set the shirt down on the cheap granite countertop and dipped the rag under the stream of piping hot water. 

After he’d wiped himself down thoroughly – both on the chest and mouth – Louis wrung the cloth out and draped it on the edge of the dirty launder hamper that stood across from the toilet. He giddily pulled on Harry’s shirt and fixed his fringe in front of the mirror. He still didn’t have any trousers to put on, but he figured it wasn’t anything Zayn or Harry hadn’t seen before, anyway.

He hastily shut the sink off when he realized he’d left it running, and flipped the light switch on his way out of the bathroom. Harry was seated on the bed, tapping his fingers anxiously on his thighs as he waited. He was wearing his mesh shorts, and Louis hoped he hadn’t answered the door in just his pants. If was fairly obvious, he thought, what he and Harry had been up to when Zayn arrived. But in the off-chance that his best mate was oblivious, he hoped Harry had gotten dressed before yanking the door open.

Harry was still wearing the sex-dirtied shirt, and Louis playfully groaned, trying to ease Harry’s tension. “Why haven’t you taken that thing off yet?”

“Oh,” Harry looked down, as if he’d forgotten all about it. “Suppose your mate’ll want it back, huh?”

Louis snickered and said, “He’ll never want to even _see_ it again, let alone want to wear it if I were to give it back. I just meant, it’s kind of dirty.”

Harry seemed puzzled and his brows were crinkled together in concentration, “What do you mean?”

“The cum, Harold. It transferred from your greedy hands to my chest and then carried onward to yours when you hunkered me down for a cuddle,” Louis pointed to the largest wet spot.

“Yikes, I met your best mate wearing this!” Harry whisper-shouted, looking absolutely horrified. 

“At least you won’t have to see him every waking moment of every waking day after I leave,” Louis snorted. He didn’t miss the way Harry’s face fell a bit at those words, so he quickly tacked on, “He’s never going to let me forget this. You either, but at least you don’t live with the wanker.” 

“Sorry, yeah, sorry,” Harry was giggling, so that was a good sign that Louis hadn’t complete fucked up his chances at seeing him again. “I’m so glad Niall isn’t here right now.”

And, wait. Harry had said Niall. _There was no way that name was common enough for them to both know a bloody Niall._

“Are you talking about Horan?” Louis asked in shock.

Harry’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as he shot up from the bed and countered, “Are _you_ talking about a Niall Horan?”

“How in the hell…” Louis said, just as Zayn shouted from the other room, “Oi, you’re not going at it again, are you?” And, right, Zayn was still here. Zayn was still here and he clearly knew what had transpired. Not as idiotic as he thought. 

One problem at a time.

They exchanged a silent look confirming they’d talk about the Niall situation later, before Harry followed Louis out of the room. One shag and they were already speaking non-verbally. Louis was fucked. 

Zayn was leaning casually against the closed front door, still on the fucking phone with Liam. Louis hoped for their sake that they had an unlimited minutes plan. He straightened up as they approached him and offered Liam a quiet, ‘One sec, Li,” before snickering at Louis.

“So, I heard the music cut off,” Zayn smirked, “but you never came back. Liam was getting worried. Told me I should call the cops, in case little Lou had been held hostage over a noise complaint.”

“Did not!” Liam scoffed. “Well, not in those exact words.”

“I’m fine, Liam,” Louis said, giving Zayn an unamused look. “Tell your boyfriend I’ll see him at home, Liam.” And God bless him, Liam had been about to do just that – to keep the peace, of course, always trying to keep the peace – when Zayn cut him off.

“You know I was joking earlier, about you getting laid,” he said.

Normally, Louis would’ve been more concerned with biting back a snarky remark, but he could see a look of hurt pass over Harry’s features before he did his best to cover it as he stood shoulder to shoulder with him. He faced Harry and rushed out a, “Not what you think, I promise.” Harry nodded, seemingly to allow for a temporary pause in that conversation too, giving Louis the benefit of the doubt. 

“Okay,” Louis said with a sigh, turning back to Zayn. “Zayn, this is Harry, our new upstairs neighbor. Harry, this is Zayn, and his mutually-clingy boyfriend Liam,” he finished, gesturing to the phone Zayn held up.

“Nice to meet you,” Harry immediately offered, extending his right hand for a shake.

Zayn apparently realized Louis wasn’t in the mood for banter and responded with a simple, “Same.”

“Harry just got back from Ed Sheeran’s tour,” Louis was _already_ bragging about Harry, as if he was his boyfriend that he was very much proud of. “He also knows Niall.”

“Nialler!” Liam shouted, then said, “Wait, did you say Ed Sheeran?”

“Yeah,” Harry giggled, blushing. “It’s a funny story, actually. I met him in a bar, just randomly before he blew up. We got on pretty quickly, and he invited me to come on tour with him, as a mate. When I started helping out with crew stuff, he insisted on paying me. But it’s mainly just a months-long lad holiday.”

“Woah, that’s amazing!” Liam gushed. Zayn was holding the camera so that Harry could see his face. “I bet you have the best stories.”

“Of course, Ed’s a character that’s for sure,” Harry nodded along to himself, a soft smile lingering on his face.

“Alright, well,” Louis clapped his hands together. “Zayn, Liam,” he gestured to each boy, “I am fine, alive and kicking. If you could excuse us,” he began to shove at Zayn’s shoulder. Zayn just responded with an amused smirk and tossed a, “Bye, Harry,” over his shoulder as he begrudgingly let Louis move him. 

The door slammed shut with a resounding echo and Louis turned to Harry with a mission. “’Kay, you’re going to clean yourself up and then we’re going to cuddle and discuss our blonde friend.”

Harry gave a shy, pleased nod as he retreated back to his bedroom. Louis went to the kitchen to make himself a glass of water. He fumbled around the cabinets for a minute or two as he searched for a cup. When he had a glass in hand, he collected some ice cubes from a tray in the freezer and grabbed the Britta filter. He marched to Harry’s room with the glass and pitcher.

The sink was running again, Harry standing shirtless in front of it as he dabbed at his chest with the same flannel Louis had used just minutes ago. He gave Louis a relaxed smile through the mirror when he spotted him, and went back to focusing on his task. Louis just blushed in return and placed his items on the bedside table. Since there was a coaster, he made sure to place the bottom of the glass on it. He figured Harry would be the type to complain about someone not using a coaster if it was just sitting there. Louis thought Harry’s grumpy face would probably be adorable, but he didn’t want to risk actually pissing him off and getting started on the wrong foot. He’d already stormed his apartment and yelled at him today, after all.

Louis heard the rush of water cut off as his eyes raked over the other bedside-contents. There was a near empty box of tissues with a Despicable Me design on it pushed up next to an ornate, real-silver picture frame. The photo inside was of Harry with two women – the younger one was the same from the snowman photo Louis had noticed before. Louis could tell that the older woman was definitely his mum, since she looked like Harry and the woman’s twin. 

The feeling of Harry’s hand rubbing his shoulder startled him, and he jumped a little. Harry’s eyes shot open in amusement, before he schooled his expression and attempted a weak apology. He gestured toward the bed. A new set of sheets was folded carefully on top. It was scary to Louis how he could understand what Harry was saying with just the simple movement of his head. 

He and Louis began changing the sheets, working in comfortable silence for the couple of minutes it took to complete the task. Harry bunched up the sheets and carried them to the end of the bed, telling Louis he was too lazy to start the wash right now. Louis couldn’t argue with that; Liam did all of his laundry. He tried, a few times, and had rendered the machine unusable for a few days both times. Liam had been so flustered about the entire ordeal – and it wasn’t even his washer – that he had forbid Louis from any future use of it. 

Louis was already snuggled under the covers by the time Harry made it back to the edge of the bed. He nudged Louis to scoot over, who dramatically made a show of listening. Louis waited patiently for Harry to settle into the mattress before he attacked him with his body. He draped his left arm over Harry’s – still naked – torso and rested his cheek on Harry’s bicep. 

“Comfy?” Harry whispered. 

“Mhm, tell me about how you know Niall,” Louis requested, closing his eyes. 

“Well, you remember what I said about how I met Ed?” Harry waited for a confirmation from Louis and continued after he got a hum in agreement. “Sort’ve how I met Niall. We had a few rare nights off in London, and we all wanted to go out to a pub but didn’t want the attention Ed always seems to attract. We figured we’d go out to Bristol and spend our short break there.”

“You came all the way to Bristol, so you could find some random hole-in-the-wall pub?” Louis smiled.

“It’s a cute little town,” Harry defended. 

“Yeah, it is,” Louis agreed.

“Anyways…” Harry dragged out. “We saw this cute little Irish pub tucked away downtown, called ‘The Unlucky Clover’ and decided that was the pub we were looking for.”

“These are not the droids you’re looking for,” Louis repeated in his best Obi-Wan impersonation. 

“Shhh…” Harry shushed with a chuckle. “And this loud, friendly bar keep just commanded attention and he kept us entertained the entire night. At some point during the night, I drunkenly mentioned needing a room to rent in a month when tour was over, and Niall just like offered. Straight away.”

“Fucker is way too trusting, it’ll bite him in the arse one day, I always tell him,” Louis grumbled.

“I’ve only lived here like a month, which, you already know,” Louis could hear Harry smirking as he said it, he didn’t even need to be looking at him to know it. “I don’t really know Niall as well as I’d like, but so far it’s been great.”

“Well I’ve known him for like two, three years now. Ever since I started working at his grandad’s pub,” Louis was about to keep talking when Harry interrupted him.

“Wait, what? He never mentioned that,” Harry said.

“Yeah, when his Pop died he left the place to Niall. He moved from Ireland to come run it. He hired me shortly after. I desperately needed a job, and he desperately needed a worker,” Louis filled in the gaps for Harry.

“How’d you guys meet?” Harry asked, as he started mindlessly running his left hand up and down Louis’ back.

“Zayn and I went in there for a pint to watch the Rovers’ game, just got to talking,” Louis snuggled closer to Harry, squeezing him softly. “Shouldn’t come all that much as a surprise to you, right?”

“So you’ve worked there for like three years you said?” Harry questioned. Louis could feel Harry’s gaze on his head, so he nodded. “Do you not have a degree?”

“Nah, I do. Just haven’t figured out what exactly I want to do with it,” Louis tried to say nonchalantly. He didn’t want Harry to hear the worry in his voice, the anxiety. He’d figure out his adult job soon enough.

“Oh,” Harry said. “Okay.”

“Yeah,” Louis agreed, letting the conversation naturally die. “He lets me play there, though, whenever I want.”

“Really?” Harry asked excitedly. “When are you doing it next? My schedule is wide open for the next few months.”

 _Few months,_ Louis thought. _Few months._ That meant Harry would be leaving again shortly, and for how long? 

“Calm down, you can come, Harold,” Louis joked, attempting to cover up the disappointment in his voice.

Just as Harry was excitedly gasping, “Yessssssss,” the front door slammed shut. 

“Honey, I’m home!” Niall boomed, the sound of keys jangling before metal scraped against granite. His loud, purposeful footsteps could be heard as he made his way toward Harry’s opened room door. When he got to the doorway, he stumbled to a halt and covered his eyes with lighting speed. “Oh, mate, sorry mate!” He began backing out backwards, his eyes clearly scrunched shut from where his fingers were smashed against his eyelids.

“Nialler, bugger off, intrusive leprechaun,” Louis shouted, sitting up and off Harry’s chest. Harry didn’t drop his arm, though. He merely let his hand fall to the curve of where Louis’ bum met his spine. 

“Lou!” Niall shouted, removing his hands and bounding over. “What the fuck, mate!” When he seemed to notice Harry was naked – at least from the waist up – he pushed his palms back against his face. “What are you doing here?”

“Better question is, how the fuck have we managed to not realize we live right on top of each other for three years?” Louis placed a bent hand over his heart. “Thought we were closer than that.” 

“Liam always insists on hanging out at his posh place, but still, s’bit ridiculous, I’ll agree,” Niall chuckled. “Promise Lou, wasn’t keeping information from you.”

“Trust me, Niall, I know,” Louis playfully rolled his eyes and subconsciously leaned further into Harry’s touch. Niall saw it, though.

“What’s, uh, what’s happening here,” Niall waggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Harry listens to his music too fucking loud,” Louis muttered, as if it explained everything. 

“Huh?” Niall laughed with his entire chest.

“Things got a little…heated,” Harry said, and Louis glanced behind himself to see Harry blushing. 

“Ya don’t say,” Niall shook his head and left the room, loud laugh trailing behind him. 

Louis collapsed onto the bed with a huff. “Still can’t believe we were so oblivious to our living situation.” 

“Wild,” Harry murmured, looking down at Louis with soft eyes. “When’s your next shift, then?”

“Tomorrow night.”

“Will the masterpiece I interrupted be show-ready by then?” Harry grinned.

“Mmm, maybe,” Louis made to get up, and Harry gripped his arm in confusion. “Well, don’t you want me to get working on my song? I’ve got a man to impress.” 

“Nope, you’re staying right here Little Lou,” Harry was smiling again now, tugging at Louis’ forearm. Louis was giggling, attempting to drag the joke on a bit longer. Then Harry started tickling him, and all was lost. Louis fell back against Harry in a fit of laughter, and they fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it feels sort've filler, the dynamics and background info were important to the plot. Next chapter will be a surprise *insert side-eye emoji*


	3. Chapter Three - The Unlucky Clover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some cute LiLo moments that really made me emo. But we're getting all set up for the Larry reunion and Louis' big performance. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> (Natalie has made an appearance in all of my fics so far, we stan an amazing beta)

### Chapter Three - The Unlucky Clover

Louis left Harry’s later that night, with maybe a few more love bites than he’d had before they’d napped. He was still wearing Harry’s tour shirt when he walked through the front door. Zayn was on the couch, painting this time. Liam wasn’t on the phone any longer, so Louis glanced at the time on the clock.

“Li at work then?” Louis questioned. 

Zayn let out a long-suffering sigh before he muttered, “Yeah.”

“Mate, I think you need to up your game. You should buy like Bluetooth ear buds or something,” Louis relaxed into the cushion beside Zayn. “You’d have a 24/7 connection without annoying everyone else.”

“How is me holding my own phone annoying you,” Zayn glared down at his work. It was an abstract field of flowers, Louis guessed. Maybe it was too much of a trigger to paint Liam without talking to him. “S’not like you’re doing any of the work.”

“’Cos I can fucking hear every single thing you guys say, if you had a Bluetooth situation my ears wouldn’t have to suffer,” Louis reached for his phone. He didn’t remember leaving it on the coffee table, but damn if he wasn’t pleased with how convenient his past self had made things for his present self. “I’m doing research on it right now.”

“Whatever,” Zayn said, trying to act nonchalant. Louis could hear the interest in his voice, though. “Make sure to get two.”

“Right, you think I’m an idiot, then?” Louis glanced up, rolling his eyes. 

“Says the bloke who can’t wash his own shit,” Zayn narrowed his eyes.

“You’re going to sit there and pretend to tell me Liam doesn’t enjoy doing domestic shit?” Louis looked back to his phone when he got a text notification. “I get clean clothes, he gets mother duck pride. Mutual satisfaction, that is.”

“Shut up,” was Zayn’s weak response. An unsaved number had texted Louis, _‘Guess who?’_ Louis wasn’t keen to admit just how happy the text made him, but it seemed Zayn wanted him to do just that. “What’s got you grinning then?”

“Oh, um,” Louis blushed a bit. “Harry, from upstairs, you know Harry?”

“No, I don’t, remind me?” Zayn teased. “What was he wearing?”

“Fuck off, I’m leaving,” Louis made to get up but Zayn used his foot to knock him back down onto the cloth couch.

“Sorry, sorry, I take the piss but I love you,” Zayn gave him a genuine smile. “What’s he said to make you so soft?”

“Nothing really, it’s stupid,” Louis began, embarrassed. “I gave him my number and he’s just texted ‘guess who’ as if I forgot.”

“Lou, you do realize you’re talking to me, right? Bluetooth guy?” Zayn sat up and set his art supplies on the table. “I was gone for Liam the second I laid eyes on him. No judgment.” Then he grinned and added, “Well, maybe a bit, ‘cos then what would this friendship be?”

“Well I’m pretty certain I’m gone for him, to be fair,” Louis smiled, leaning into Zayn’s waiting arm. 

“He’s a nice guy, yeah?” Zayn asked. Louis nodded. “Good, you deserve a nice guy.”

Zayn didn’t say it explicitly, but Louis knew what he was on about – his ex, a maddeningly attractive bloke he’d dated for nearly two years. They’d met in class during what was Louis and Zayn’s first year at university. The guy was two years older, and a TA for Louis’s introductory art history class. 

Louis wasn’t out publicly at the time, just to his mum and Zayn. Somehow, this was both a fantasy and annoyance for the bastard, who psychologically tortured him about it for the entirety of their relationship. 

He honestly doesn’t know how Zayn didn’t end up beating the living shit out of the guy. He figures, looking back now, there was just no talking sense into someone that was blindly in love. And eventually, Liam had handled the situation more forcefully than anyone else involved. 

He’d physically cut Louis off from seeing the guy and carted the three of them around in a spring break Euro-vacation. Those two weeks without connection of any kind – cell or physical – woke Louis the fuck up. He’d broken up with the guy the second he stepped back on campus. 

He thinks it probably would’ve hurt more, the guy’s lack of feelings about the whole thing, if Liam and Zayn hadn’t been there to remind him of all the great assets Louis had to offer. _Emphasis on the ass,_ Zayn had said. 

“Right,” Louis sat up and stretched. “Now that mush has been consumed, I’m off to shower. I’ll probably head to sleep after that, m’ gonna get up early to finish the next great masterpiece of our generation before work tomorrow.”

“Hey, Li said to make sure to save him his favorite stool. He doesn’t give a shit if Harry’s there or not, he said,” Zayn grinned. “Number one fan and all.”

“Honestly I’m proper hurt that you’re not my number one fan, Zaynie,” Louis snatched a throw pillow. Liam was always buying them fucking decorative pillows. “Maybe I need to replace you.”

“Ha,” Zayn dodged the kiwi-designed burlap square. “Like to see you try.”

♡ ♡ ♡

Louis got up early the next day to have session with Francie. Well, early for his standards. In all actuality, it was eleven in the morning before he rolled out of bed. He was still wearing Harry’s shirt – because, hopelessly gone he was – when he headed to his bathroom first thing so he could piss. 

He really didn’t like not putting on clean clothes after a shower, but he was feeling too soft wearing the shirt to bother attempting for anything else as PJs. He’d have to shamelessly ask Harry to wash it for him, so that it would come out smelling like him still. And God, he wasn’t looking forward to _that_ embarrassing conversation.

Louis could tell Liam was over by the smell of eggs cooking drifting through the apartment, so he wasn’t surprised when he wandered toward the smell, stomach leading the way, and saw Liam standing in his scrubs at the stovetop. He had headphones in, and he was lazily shaking his ass to the beat of whatever song he had blasting. Louis popped his picky finger into his mouth and promptly gave Liam a wet willy to announce his presence. 

“For fuck’s sake, Louis,” Liam hissed, curling into himself as the spatula fell to the floor and bits of scrambled egg followed suit.

“Oh, I’ve angered daddy,” Louis smirked. “When you’re cussing that’s a bad sign.”

“Stop calling me that,” Liam whined, rubbing at his ear still. “Makes me uncomfy.”

“Makes me uncomfy when I have to hear someone else calling you that, mate,” Louis smacked Liam on the back for good measure. 

“I don’t have to feed you,” Liam pointedly gave him a look, chucking the soiled utensil in the sink before continuing, “you know that right?”

“And you still do,” Louis gave him his best puppy dog eyes, “’cos you’re the _best_ daddy.”

“I swear to God, Louis,” Liam was actually angry now, and he left his spot at the stove to chase Louis with the replacement spatula. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Louis was laughing, a half-apology tumbling from his mouth. “Lima, I’m sorry, I’ll stop I swear.”

“Yeah you say that, but we all know it’s a fucking lie,” Liam smacked him gently upside the head with the handle of his cooking instrument.

“Listen, let me make it up to you by securing you the most primo stool,” Louis waved his hands around, “there is to offer at the most exclusive show,” Louis jumped up and down for emphasis, “at the most posh pub that Bristol has to offer,” Louis finished with a jazz hand.

“That’s my stool and you know it,” Liam grumbled, racing back to the stove as his eggs began to burn. “Practically has my ass print on it.”

“You lot talking about my dick without me, then?” Zayn sleepily murmured, his door creaking open. He was wearing one of Liam’s old hospital fundraising shirts, a splattering of colorful puzzle pieces across his chest and back. His black leggings clung to his legs and crotch, making Louis groan.

“Please, just ‘cos I’ve seen it a million times doesn’t mean I want to see it a million times,” Louis gestured to the outline of Zayn’s dick. “Have some decency.”

“Yeah, you’re one to talk, Lou,” Zayn sent him a pointed look.

“We’ve all seen each other’s dicks more times than is healthy, points proven all ‘round,” Liam cut in as he moved the pan away from the burner. “Hey, baby,” he offered to Zayn, leaning across the kitchen island for a peck.

“Gack,” Louis teased. “I’m getting my eggs and leaving.”

“Lou-eh, shut your dick-hole,” Zayn rolled his eyes, going in for seconds. 

“I love our mornings,” Liam giggled wistfully, pulling out a potholder as Zayn walked to the fridge.

Liam portioned them out a plateful of eggs each, as Louis got the loaf of bread from the pantry and began one of the only kitchen processes he knew: toast. He made a show out of carefully selecting three pieces of wheat bread, ripping the crusts off one because he knew that was how Liam liked it. Mindful, he was. 

When the toaster oven was heated up, he stuck all three pieces in and tied the bag up tight. He got the butter out of the fridge so it would have time to soften as Zayn poured them all drinks. Milk for Liam, orange juice for himself and Louis. 

He knew Louis preferred tea most mornings, but he also couldn’t be bothered to deal with Louis’ annoying insistence that, ‘You’re making it wrong, Z. All wrong. Honestly, how do you enjoy a cuppa if this is how you’re making it,’ so he liked to let Louis do his own cup.

Louis was feeling lazy today so he took the orange juice with a ‘thanks,’ and an offered cuddle before helping them carry everything to the tiny, many-generations-in-the-Tomlinson-family dining table.

The oven dinged a few moments later and Louis rushed to retrieve the bread before it got too burnt and Zayn refused to eat it. Louis didn’t want to have to remake it. When they were all settled at the table, they began small talk about their plans for the day. Liam was going to shower and get to sleep first thing when they were finished eating, and Zayn planned to join him for both. He’d said as much, which, Louis really didn’t need to know.

Zayn casually bringing up Louis’ idea about the Bluetooth in complete, one-hundred percent seriousness made Louis snicker. This only spurred Zayn on, who then asked, “Hey, Lou, did you ever find out who was texting you last night?” Liam instantly switched his gaze from his boyfriend to Louis, perking up just the slightest. 

“Do you have a mystery crush? Oh my gosh, tell me everything,” Liam gushed. “Wait, it’s not just some rando you matched with online and then deleted the number and forgot about, right?”

“Ugh, Liam, no, it’s not. It was Harry, we’ve discussed this, Zayn,” Louis closed his eyes in embarrassment. 

“Oh, Harry! I can’t wait to meet him,” Liam was practically bouncing in his seat. _Fucking puppy dog._ “Is he going to come tonight, then?”

“Well, I haven’t actually replied back to him yet,” Louis’ cheeks burned bright red. 

“Why the hell not?” Zayn exclaimed, fork clambering down against the glass plate. He leaned back in his chair and fixed his sight on Louis.

“I got nervous, I didn’t know how to respond,” Louis relented.

“Mate, he set you up for the easiest flirt-back text ever,” Zayn face-palmed.

“I know, I just…” Louis shook his head, anxious to say the next bit. “I’ve never felt like this about a guy before, you know? Like proper nervous to do everything right so you don’t lose whatever potential you have with them.”

Liam scooted his chair toward Louis’ and grabbed his shoulder in a comforting gesture. “He’s not like Ryan, don’t worry. I can tell.”

Louis shook his head in disagreement, “No, this is different Li. That was more about doing whatever I could to not piss the dick-head off. This is, like…” Louis trailed off, words seeming to fail him.

“Like you can easily picture a future with them, but you also know that nothing’s a given?” Zayn finished for him.

“Yes!” Louis sat straight up, Liam’s hand falling from the movement. 

“That’s exactly how it felt when I first met you, babe,” Zayn explained.

“Aw, I’m touched,” Louis butted in. “Nothing like a dirty band-aid floating around the community pool to really scream, ‘soul mates.’”

“Shut it, Tomlinson,” Zayn mock-glared. “Obviously I’m talking about the most gorgeous nurse there ever was,” he had Liam’s heart-eyed attention. “Best thing I ever did was trip and scrap my knee as I was running across campus.”

“Hey, it could’ve gotten infected if I hadn’t insisted on cleaning it up,” Liam cheekily grinned. 

“I think we could all agree that you just dirtied him right back up later that day,” Louis muttered. Two crumpled napkins were shot his way as he laughed. He ducked them lazily. “Well, that’s my cue. I’m going to finish my song with Francie and then get ready for work.”

He wasn’t expecting an answer to his statement, so he also wasn’t surprised when both men ignored him and headed for Zayn’s bedroom. Louis knew better than to attempt to clean anything up other than picking up all the dirty dishes and depositing them in the sink. Liam just did not like anything Louis attempted to accomplish that was in any way domestic. Other than toast, that was both allowed and expected to do.

After he finished that task, he sat down in front of Francie in the living room and inspected his old, worn journal to see where he’d left off. It only took him a few read-throughs of the lines to get back in the mood he’d been in yesterday. 

♡ ♡ ♡

Later that afternoon, with a completed song under his belt and a confirmation from Harry that he would indeed be at The Unlucky Clover for Louis’ nine o’clock set time, Louis strutted past Niall in his tightest, blackest skinny jeans. The Irish lad was behind the bar, talking with a regular animatedly about some rugby game that was apparently on tonight. Louis didn’t pretend to care about any sport other than football, so he really had qualms about interrupting them.

“Nialler, mate,” Louis said, ducking under the bar to join him. He quickly clocked in at the computer before he sidled next to the blonde.

“Oh, hey Louis,” he replied, distracted. Louis could see now that Niall was hunched over his phone, pointed at something on the screen. “See, this is what I’m talking about. Teams’s got no strategy or sense of togetherness.”

“Oh, come on, get your head out of your arse, Horan,” James groaned, locking Niall’s phone and shoving it back over his way. 

“Niall, come on, I need to speak with you,” Louis urged. Niall sent a teasing glare to James before turning to Louis.

“What’s up?” Niall smiled.

“How come you didn’t tell me that Ed fuckin’ Sheeran and you were so very much pals that you invited his best mate to fuckin’ live with you?” Louis tried to give Niall his best angry tone, but he was pretty sure he just sounded like an agitated kitten.

“I don’t think before I act, Tommo. I was so drunk I don’t even hardly remember the night, until the guy called me last month to ask if the offer still stood,” Niall was biting his lip.

“Okay, fine, I’ll let that slide. But us never visiting each other’s apartments for like, two years?” Louis’ eyebrows shot up. “Mate, that’s unacceptable. I thought we were friends. Now I’m questioning everything.”

“Hey, that’s on you too, wanker,” Niall playfully gave Louis a shove. “Or, actually, let’s put it on Liam. He’s always bugging us to go to his when we hang out.”

“Agreed, always blame Lima,” Louis nodded. “But, like, honestly, I feel like he’s always at my fucking place, when is he even at his?”

Niall cackled so loud, it would’ve turned heads if not for their setting. Everyone who frequented The Unlucky Clover had come to not only recognize the sound, but to actually expect it. It was endearing, really. 

“Let’s go, Tommo, Friday crowd is starting to trickle in,” Niall tugged Louis after him as the two began their routine. Louis would rotate between behind the bar and waiting tables, while Niall mainly stayed put making drinks. 

Niall began to change all the channels to that fucking rugby game he and James must’ve been discussing earlier, as Louis grabbed for his apron. He made sure he had his notepad and pen secured before he made his way to tell Natalie that he was here. They usually split both the work and tips whenever they were both working. 

Louis knew that sticking his ass out just a bit more than necessary as he leaned over to retrieve empty pints and plates was just a part of the job. If he showed off a bit more, he earned more money and there was nothing wrong with that. Except, maybe, when a customer got a bit too drunk and took it as an invitation to grab for it. 

And when a guy did that, all Louis needed to do was tell Niall and Niall would storm over with the toughest looking customers he could find at the moment. Usually the types to inappropriately grab him weren’t regulars. They’d get loads of blokes who just wandered in off the street due to The Unlucky Clover’s proud rainbow flag hanging next to the Irish one. It was a sign that this was a safe space, but that didn’t mean you always got nice customers. 

He knew he could count on Niall and the regulars to have his back if he needed them. So tonight, when someone got handsy and gave his ass an annoying slap, Louis plastered on his fakest smile and prepared to calmly approach Niall like nothing was wrong.

When he looked up though, and made eye contact with Harry, he was shocked to see him head straight for the guy with daggers in his eyes. He joined Louis and protectively put an arm around his shoulders. 

“Hey Lou, this bloke bothering you?” Harry asked, tone laced with a subtle venom.

“Wasn’t bothering nobody, bruv,” the guy slurred. “Not my fault his arse was in my face.”

“He didn’t say you could touch, he didn’t ask you to touch, so tell me,” Harry towered over the guy, even as he stood up to get in Harry’s face, “why did you touch?”

“Not my fault your boyfriend’s a slut,” the guy smirked, reaching out to grab Louis again.

“Okay,” Harry knocked the guy’s hand away. “Leave, now.”

“What’re you gonna do about it,” the guy was wobbling, too drunk to even stand straight.

“He’s not going to have to do anything about it,” Louis interjected, as Niall found he was over to the commotion. “I’ll fucking beat you up myself if you touch me one more time. I was trying to be nice, let the owner kick you out himself but if you want to go out bloody and bruised let’s go.”

“Watch your mouth, you little runt,” the guy sneered, jabbing a finger into Louis’ chest. Harry was breathing harder now, clearly ready to snap. They all were, it seemed. 

“Mate, you need to leave right now and never come back,” Niall said with an authoritative tone. 

“What’s going on here?” Zayn’s familiar voice said as he stood next to the huddle. Liam was with him, because of course he was, and he was furious. 

“Is he bothering you, Louis,” Liam asked. 

“Okay, let’s everybody calm the fuck down, Jesus,” Niall held his palms out. “Louis can handle himself just fine, or I can call the cops and let them kick this bastard out. I think all five of us against one drunk idiot is a little one-sided.”

“We’re waiting…” Harry said, arm still holding onto Louis as he used his body to shield him. 

“Fucking never getting my good money again,” the guy slurred and crashed into tables as he left. Harry glared at his back long after he’d left, and didn’t stop until Liam cautiously put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you, Harry,” Liam grinned. “Lou wasn’t kidding when he said you were a good man.”

“Oh, fucking hell,” Louis grumbled, embarrassed, as Harry sent him a cheeky grin. 

“Well it’s nice to meet you, too…” Harry trailed off.

“Liam,” Zayn supplied. “The one on the phone.”

“Ah,” Harry nodded. “Nice to see you as more than a phone screen.”

“Alright, I’m out,” Louis ducked out of Harry’s embrace, embarrassed and so not ready for Zayn to bring up something cheeky about yesterday. “I’ll be getting ready in the back, Harold, if you could please join me.” Harry gave Liam, Zayn and Niall a silent wave goodbye as he followed Louis into the ‘employee’s only’ area.

The second the door swung shut, Louis had him pressed against it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and I oop-
> 
> (;


	4. Chapter Four - Only the Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a whole lot happening this chapter, so buckle up. It'll be a wild ride (;
> 
> I'm currently sat in my Zayn merch and trying not to sob about how I'm supposed to be in Tulsa seeing Niall, Fletcher and Lewis with my best friends right this very moment (9pm). It's been a hard day. I hope you enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to two of y'all who have left a sweet comment about this fic - Glixbixch and JKRowlingsAssistant. It made me so emo and soft reading them. uwu
> 
> ((Glix, personally prepare yourself for one of your offered ideas to be ,,on the big screen" ))

### Chapter Four - Only the Brave

Harry was groaning against Louis’ lips. Every inch of their bodies were touching. Louis was stood on the balls of his feet, using Harry to keep himself balanced. He’d worn his black vans to work – no surprise there – and Harry’s shiny gold boots did nothing but exasperate their height difference. The pressure of Louis’ weight was causing Harry’s spine to dig into the solid oak door behind him. 

He began to push back against Louis in an attempt to gain relief. Louis granted him it as he fumbled his fingers in search of Harry’s. He gave a tiny squeeze when he finally had success, and pulled back from Harry’s face with a big, toothy grin and crinkles by his eyes.

“Uh, sorry, I couldn’t help myself,” Louis explained as Harry tried to catch his breath. 

“Never apologize for kisses,” Harry panted, “never, ever Lou.” Louis giggled and brought their entwined hands toward his mouth, giving Harry’s a gentle peck. 

“It was just, _nice_ what you did for me out there,” Louis bit his bottom lip, thinking about his next words. “I mean, we hardly know one another in the grand scheme of things. But you didn’t hesitate to stand up for me. It was nice,” he said after he released his sore lip. “And hot, obviously,” he rolled his eyes and looked down at the floor.

“Does it happen a lot?” Harry asked.

“What, no. That’s what I mean,” Louis gave another squeeze to their locked hands. “Even Zayn took some warming up to before he ever considered defending my smart mouth.”

“Baby, I mean that asshole,” Harry sighed, using his free hand to caress Louis’ chin and guide it up so they were making eye contact. “Him violating you.”

“Oh,” Louis’ face paled a bit, embaraased. “Well, more than you’d probably like to think.”

“Niall usually deals with it, yeah?” Louis nodded in response to Harry’s question. “Good, I’m sorry that happens to you.”

“It’s not your fault,” Louis argued, for no reason other than his Capricorn energy telling him he needed to. 

Harry scoffed, “Doesn’t change that I am.”

“Okay,” Louis agreed. He gave Harry a soft, thankful smile. “But, like, officially, thank you.”

“Always,” Harry promised, leaning down and pressing his lips softly to Louis’. Louis’ eyes slipped closed briefly as he puckered his lips in return. He was absolutely ready to get things heated up again, to push Harry back against the door. 

He’d go a little easier this time, wouldn’t completely suffocate him. _It’d be sensual,_ he thought, as Harry pulled away. Louis literally whined as his tongue darted out in search of Harry’s and caught nothing but his own lips. 

“Calm down, there’s time for that later,” Harry began to say, as he unclasped his fingers from Louis’ grip. “You’ve got a packed audience out there waiting for you.”

“Yeah, right,” Louis laughed. “’Cos a town’s regular college students came to this pub specifically to hear some random townie sing some random original.”

“You are indeed correct,” Harry was beaming. His lips stretched impossibly wide as he whispered, “Heard them talking about it on my way in, was even ready to brag about knowing the star until that dickhead touched you.” He finished with an adorable kitten frown. “And don’t call yourself that, at least in a derogatory way.” 

“I graduated two years ago Harry, and I work at the same minimum wage job I did when I was still at Uni,” Louis rambled. “When I have student debt piling up…what else am I?” 

“Talented, gorgeous, aspiring,” Harry held up his hand and ticked a finger down for each thing he listed. “Will find a dream job one day.”

“How can you have so much faith in me,” Louis muttered. “You’ve not even heard me sing. I could be rubbish with horrible friends who lie to him and let him continue on this sodding, depressing path that’s going nowhere.”

“Wow, okay, Lou,” Harry laughed. “Take a deep breath and remember what I said. You have actual fans out there in the crowd. Including me,” Harry paused for dramatic effect before he smirked, “and I haven’t even heard you sing.”

“You’re biased, I’ve had your dick down my throat.”

“True, I know what that throat can do,” Harry winked and turned, leaving Louis wide-eyed and belly-laughing in the hallway.

♡ ♡ ♡

Harry was sitting on a stool next to Liam, both of them parked directly in front of the very tiny stage. It was maybe half a foot tall and only fit a tiny, run-down black piano and a microphone stand. The mismatched piano bench had clearly come from a different set as it was a bright red.

Liam was grinning and blabbering nonstop to Harry. He was bragging about how he’d pretty much already heard the song, since he was on the phone with Zayn during its conception. He’d made sure to tell Harry not to worry and that he was very eager to hear it from start to finish without any pauses. Not that Harry was even concerned about that, because Liam very much resembled a devoted puppy but it seemed important to Liam that he make the distinction so Harry indulged him.

When the door swung open and Louis emerged wearing the same black skinny jeans as before, this time paired with a black turtle neck, Harry physically felt the blood rush to his groin. He sputtered out a cough as Louis caught his eye and sent him a smirk. 

The sound of Liam hollering drew his attention away from Louis, who was giggling from embarrassment and moving to cover his face. Harry’s eyes stopped on Liam and the two phones he was holding up. One was on the video recording screen, the other on a FaceTime call. Harry couldn’t tell who was on the other line, but he made a mental note to ask Liam about it later. 

“You’re going to do amazing, sweetie!” Zayn shouting, standing up and clapping to add to Louis’ embarrassment.

“Shut up,” Louis groaned, holding the ‘p’ for dramatic emphasis. Zayn snickered and sat back down, taking one of the phones from an impatient Liam who was huffing and shoving it his way.

Harry scrambled to pull his phone out of the back pocket of his skin-tight jeans. He was torn between updating his Instagram story with a clip of Louis singing or straight up recording the entire thing for safe-keeping, so he decided to go live and screen record it later. 

Louis stepped up onto the stage and sat down on the fire-engine red bench. He reached for the microphone stand and yanked it towards himself, the task fairly easy since the stage was so small. As he fumbled with the positioning of the stand he gave Harry another quick glance, a soft and nervous smile pulling at his lips. 

Harry was quick to send him a reassuring one back, and gestured to his phone in a silent way of asking if it was okay for him to film it. Louis nodded back and turned away, focusing on the keys in front of him for a moment. He mindlessly stroked a few of them, playing for a beat before stopping and addressing the crowd with a dazzling smile. 

“Right, I hate this piece of crap, a true insult to pianos everywhere,” Louis deadpanned, a chorus of chuckles passing throughout the crowd. “Francie will like always lecture me about it when I get home, but bear with me.” He began to play the same notes as before, this time not stopping. “This one’s called ‘Only the Brave.’”

Louis focused his attention on the piano and began to rhythmically nod his head along to the notes as he played. 

“Pour mercy, mercy on me…set fire to history,” he started, taking a quick breath. “I’m breaking my own rules, I’m crying like a fool.” 

Harry glanced away for a brief second to look at his phone. He wanted to make sure it was still streaming. Louis was only twenty seconds into the song and Harry knew he’d want to re-watch it loads of times.

“Tall stories on the page…short glories on the fade. I’ve been close enough to touch, but I never care for love,” Louis looked at Harry then, the faintest of smiles tugging at the corners of his lips. “It’s the church of burnt romances, and I’m too far gone to pray. It’s a solo song, and it’s only for the brave.”

Louis stayed facing Harry and the crowd, but Harry watched in awe as Louis closed his eyes and took a deep breath before belting in a soft falsetto, “If the truth tell, darling, you feel...” His eyelids scrunched tighter and his voice became deeper, raspier when he continued, “Like there ain’t enough dying stars in your sky. It’s a tall tale, and it’s only hello, hello no goodbye.”

He opened his eyes and looked down at his hands as they were playing, shaking his head softly. 

“Pour mercy, mercy on me. I’ll fall upon my knees…and they’ll say, ‘I told you so.’ Come on, when ya know ya know,” his whole body stilled, minus his hands and feet as they played. “Oh, the lonely shadow dances, from the cradle to the grave. It’s a solo song,” he said, the piano notes dying as he finished, “and it’s only for the brave.”

The room was silent for a few short beats as the crowd absorbed the lyrics and melodies. The first person to break the silence was an enthusiastic and weeping Liam. He rocketed to his feet, spooking Harry and causing him to twitch in his seat. Harry fumbled to catch his phone as it tumbled to the ground. He wasn’t successful, so he found himself stretching on his stool to grab it from the floor.

When he turned the phone over and his eyes raked over the screen in search of the end button, they got caught on the view count. Harry knew he had a decent amount of followers – being friends with and working for Ed Sheeran got him more attention than he ever imagined he’d have. 

But he’d only ever gone live on accident – times like when he was trying to post a picture of his mum’s cat Dusty and had clicked the wrong button. He wasn’t expecting people besides his close friends and family to have actually watched his stream. 

The nearly two thousand live-watchers count was so shocking that Harry quickly ended it. His mind was screaming at him that Louis might’ve only given him permission to film it, not blast it to two thousand strangers across the planet.

Harry looked up to see Liam was still cheering. He’d stopped his video, too, and was clapping dramatically as Louis blushed and stumbled over. Louis had one hand flat against his stomach, palm down, as he giggled and jokingly scolded Liam for embarrassing him. Harry could tell that Louis actually liked all the attention.

“Wow Lou!” Liam yelled, jumping up and down and yanking Louis into an embrace. He squeezed Louis so hard that when he leaned back Louis was dangling and forced to clutch his arms around Liam for support.

“Put me down right this instant Liam James,” Louis shrieked. “I don’t like being man-handled.”

“Sure you don’t,” Zayn smirked and winked to Harry as Liam obeyed. 

“Not entertaining that with any sort of reaction,” Louis mumbled as he pointedly faced away from Zayn and focused a bright smile on Harry. “So, what did you think?”

“I think I’m really sorry I ever interrupted your artistry, unintentional or not,” Harry grinned. 

“Hopefully you’re not too sorry,” Louis ginned back, he’d caught onto Harry’s train of thought.

“Loubear,” Zayn sing-songed, receiving a glare in return. “Mum said to tell you fantastic as always, and that when the twins are older she’s dragging the entire family here for a show.”

“Oh God, no thanks,” Louis said. “I don’t need Lottie’s loud opinions anywhere near my music.”

“Lottie?” Harry asked, confused but smiling as he tried to follow along.

“Oldest sister,” Louis supplied. “I’ve got six younger siblings.”

Harry’s eyebrows shoot up on his forehead, making his skin wrinkle. “Six?” he asked in disbelief.

“Yeah, and Charlotte loves to voice thoughts on anything I do,” Louis rolled his eyes, but Harry could see fond shining through. “Loud mouth.”

“You’re one to fucking speak,” Zayn gasped. 

“Oi, shut your dick hole,” Louis squeaked. 

“My point exactly!” Zayn laughed, giving Louis a friendly shove. 

“Alright, come on, let’s give Louis alone time with Harry so they can chat and Lou can get back to work,” Liam sighed. He hooked a hand around Zayn’s waist as he leaned and gave Louis a kiss on the temple. “Seriously, Lou, that was beautiful. But we’ll talk later, yeah?” Liam was giving him a pointed look, and it caught Harry’s interest. 

“Yeah, Li,” Louis agreed, who’d pushed into his kiss, “’course.”

Liam nodded and immediately pulled Zayn away as he ruffled his hair. He gave his boyfriend an incredulous look as he steered them toward the bar where Niall was frantically running around. The patron’s attention had left Louis’ performance some time ago and everyone was back to requesting beverages and food.

“I should be getting back to work, H,” Louis reluctantly admitted. He gestured with a lazy hand as Natalie rushed from customer to customer. “Can we hang out tonight?”

“Oh, yes, please,” Harry blushed. He nervously tapped his phone against his palm. Louis looked towards the sound and his face lit up.

“You’ll show me the video you took, yeah?” he asked. “Liam never lets me see the ones he takes, says he’s working on some sort of montage for my birthday. Wants me to be completely surprised.”

Harry swallowed nervously, too afraid to admit how two thousand people had just watched Louis sing his heart out about a vulnerable subject and risk ruining the rest of his shift. 

“Can’t wait,” he said instead, offering up his best smile. He used the excited energy coursing through his body from the thought of snuggling up next to Louis in bed as they watched back his performance to aide him putting forth a genuine smile.

“Cool,” Louis said. He reached a hand up and gently pushed one of Harry’s stray curls from his face. “Wait for me?” Louis suggested, eyes flitting over to where Zayn and Liam were sitting at the bar, Zayn blowing straw wrappers at Niall as Liam weakly attempted to stop him. Liam liked to pretend he was all serious and no fun, but Louis knew he was easily corrupted. 

“We’re all going the same place, anyway,” Harry grinned easily. 

Louis smirked before he stood on his tippy toes and gave Harry a quick peck on the lips. Harry felt his eyes flutter close and he snaked a hand onto Louis’ neck in an attempt to deepen the kiss, even if it was only for a few seconds. Louis, who would always proclaim he didn’t enjoy being manhandled, smiled as his body gave in and submitted to Harry.

The two shared a brief yet passionate make out session, only stopping when Niall’s voice boomed from behind the oak bar, “Baby batter time is for later, ya fuckers!” 

♡ ♡ ♡

Louis hadn’t gotten off from work until about three in the morning. Harry had hung around, despite his eyes growing heavy and his mind starting to lose it. The free drinks Louis kept dropping at the table the threesome had eventually moved to were causing random giggles to tumble out of his mouth. 

Zayn had begun using ketchup to draw portraits of Liam doing ridiculous poses on napkins like two hours ago, but by the way they were all laughing their asses off would suggest otherwise. No matter how many red paintings he churned out, they were practically falling over onto the floor at the extreme perceived hilarity of it all. 

Harry had caught Louis smiling over at them fondly between runs from the bar or kitchen to the tables he was serving many times throughout the night. Harry wasn’t sure if Louis was just curious about what he was missing or happy to see Harry getting along with his best friends, but he was hoping it was a mixture of both. With the latter outweighing the former, obviously.

“Zayn, draw Harry next,” Liam shouted, so proud of his idea that it was as if a light bulb had actually lit up above his head.

“Draw me like one of your French girls,” Harry whispered in his best seductive voice, making sure to lighten his tone by a few octaves so it sounded airy like Rose’s.

“What the fuck is going on here, then?” Louis scoffed, seemingly swooping in from nowhere.

“Lou-eh, your man was putting the moves on me!” Zayn implored. “And right in front of my salad!” His face became momentarily stumped, as his eyes squinted in concentration. “Fuck, my boyfriend. Not salad. Boyfriend.” He said with extreme determination. 

Liam literally choked on the pint he’d been gulping to finish. He knew that the presence of Louis without his apron on meant they were about to head out, and he would be damned if he wasted any beer. 

“Honestly Zayn I’m amazed you even know that reference,” Louis said proudly. “But, finish up your drinks so I can clear the table. We’re getting ready to lock up and head out.”

“I already did LouLou,” Liam waved his near-empty glass in Louis’ face. “See!”

“Yes, I see, very good boy Payno,” Louis patted him on the hair, causing his perfectly-gelled hair to deflate a bit. Normally, he’d have gotten shrieked at but Liam was too far gone to notice. He stole the glass from his hand before Liam could accidentally dropped it. “Done?” he directed at Harry, eyebrows raised as he gestured to the half-empty beer.

“Mmm, yes, love,” Harry mumbled. 

“Great, Z?” Louis tucked Harry’s bottle in the crook of his elbow as he went for Zayn’s glass. 

“Sure, but don’t touch my artwork,” Zayn defensively shielded the ketchup-smeared papers.

“Artwork?” Louis questioned over his shoulder as he walked to the bar with their three drinks. He leaned over the bar and deposited them in the sink, too lazy to walk around properly.

“That’s the real artwork,” Harry smirked, whistling at Louis who turned in question. He found Harry hungrily gazing at his ass.

“Honestly,” Louis sighed happily. “Fucking drunks. The lot of you.”

Niall emerged through the door that connected to the kitchen, holding a giant bag of takeout containers. “Food secured, let’s fucking go,” he said as he switched off the lights. Zayn screamed, startled, and the sound of a chair crashing cause everyone to erupt into laughter. Everyone except Liam, of course.

“Babe!” He shouted, promptly reaching to the ground and pulling Zayn to his feet. “Any lacerations or bruising?”

“Big words Lima,” Louis huffed. “Gonna have to tone it down a notch. He reads at a fourth grade level.”

“Nobody’s reading anything, fucker,” Zayn pouted. He was holding his side gingerly. “I think I need you to take a closer look, baby.”

“Of course, Nurse Payne cares about his patients,” Liam murmured, softly running his hand up and down Zayn’s ribs. _“Deeply.”_

“Wow, okay, let’s get the fuck out of here,” Louis shouted. “Harry, Niall, I’m staying at yours tonight. I can’t with the hospital kink.”

Zayn and Liam just shrugged, Liam entirely too drunk to be embarrassed at his role playing being broadcast in front of his friends. Louis was certain Zayn was going to get a scolding tomorrow morning when Louis happily reminded him of it.

The five men stumbled out of the door, Louis with a protective arm slung around Harry’s waist to help steady the tipsy giant. Harry did his best to snuggle into Louis in appreciation on the walk home. It was only a fifteen minute walk to their flats, Liam and Zayn leaving the flight of stairs when they reached the second floor.

Too drunk and caught up in horniness to even say goodbye, Louis rolled his eyes and left Harry leaning against the railing for a moment so he could make sure they actually got inside the apartment. As predicted, Zayn was too drunk to figure out where he’d stashed his keys, so Louis unlocked the door with his own set and ushered them over the threshold.

“Please make it to Zayn’s room,” Louis requested of Liam as he leaned inside, hand on the doorknob. 

“We’re not heathens,” Liam tried to defend as Zayn struggled to unbuckle Liam’s belt. 

Louis gave them both an unconvinced look as he let go of the door and it swung closed on its own. When he made it back to Harry, he found him adjusting himself through his tight jeans. Louis chuckled and said, “Oh, interesting.”

“Stop, have you seen yourself in those tight ass trousers,” Harry whispered, his voice filled with awe. “And, you’ve had your bicep wrapped around my hip for the last fifteen minutes. I’m amazed it took this long for you to notice that I’m fucking trembling in anticipation over here.”

Louis’ face turned bright red as he glanced in Niall’s direction. The blonde was too distracted by the food he’d been snacking on the entire walk home, a French fry stick out of his mouth as he dug around inside the plastic bag.

“Let’s go, you have some sobering up to do before I even entertain that thought,” Louis announced. He put his arm back around Harry’s waist securely, preparing for the final flight of stairs. Niall blindly followed behind them, frustrated grunts escaping his lips as the bag spun around his greedy fingers.

When they reached the top, Louis dug around Harry’s back pockets for the keys, which, only caused groans to spill out of his mouth. “You’re killing me, Lou,” he whined.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Louis giggled, clasping the metal and unlocking the door. 

The trio entered the dark flat, Louis reaching around like an idiot for the light switch. Even though the layout was nearly identical to his apartment, the unconscious thought that it wasn’t his had him second-guessing his instincts. 

Niall drunkenly went to his room without a word, a rare occasion for the loud Irish lad. Louis figured he was too focused on food getting into his mouth to really care about what Harry and him would be getting up to.

Louis led Harry to his room, flicking on the light and depositing Harry on the bed. He closed the door and turned the lock just in case Niall decided to seek them out later. Louis was serious when he’d said Harry had to sober up before they did anything, which meant he very much was intending on doing _something_ tonight. And he didn’t want a repeat of yesterday.

Harry was smiling at him from the bed, already seeming just the slightest amount of less drunk. He’d put his hands behind him on the bed, relaxing into their support and leaning back. Louis stuck his tongue out at him just to be a little shit, which caused Harry to let out a gust of air as he laughed.

“Can I borrow some clothes?” Louis didn’t hesitate to ask, remembering how _excited_ it made Harry. He knew he wouldn’t be denied. 

“Yes, of course!” Harry sprung into action, attempting to stand from the bed. 

“Woah, I’ll get them. Just point me in the right direction,” Louis offered, gently pushing him back down.

“Anything you want, that’s the clean suitcase,” Harry said, pointing at the dark navy one against the wall. It was the same one his tour shirt had been whisked from yesterday.

Louis approached the bag and squatted down, smiling to himself when he heard Harry give the softest gasp at the sight. He dug through the contents, selecting a white shirt that read ‘Hot N Hard’ in big, bold red letters on the back. He also reached for a clean pair of pants. 

He headed for the bathroom and told Harry he’d be right back. Once inside, he quickly undressed and turned the faucet on to provide a cover of white noise. He didn’t want Harry to hear what he had planned. 

After digging around Harry’s cabinets for lube, Louis leaned his left elbow against the countertop as he reached his right hand behind himself. He slowly inserted one finger between his cheeks, gasping to himself as he neared his hole. 

He hadn’t told Harry yet, but he was planning for tonight to be their first night really together; and he knew he’d have to wait at least an hour for Harry to really be present enough for that to occur. He didn’t want to have to waste any time later with the formalities of prep.

Louis pushed his pointer finger inside of his hole, trying to stay quiet as he moaned in relief. He took a few deep breaths and relax his body as he began to thrust into himself. It wasn’t long before he was ready to add his middle finger, and then eventually his ring finger, too. 

By the time he’d gotten to that third finger, he was rocking back and forth on his digits and fucking himself. He was pretty sure Harry would start to get suspicious soon, and he wanted to keep this a surprise.

He reluctantly pulled his fingers out, trying to calm his rapidly rising and falling chest. He stuck his hand under the faucet, cleaning off the lube. He’d managed to control his rabbiting heart as he shut off the faucet and lights and returned to find Harry completely laid back on the bed.

Harry sat up instantly, smiling excitedly to Louis. His smile fell and his face went slack at the sight of Louis in his white shirt and black pants. Louis grinned to himself and felt his hole fluttering at the emptiness and anticipation of getting Harry inside of him later. 

“You had to pick that shirt,” Harry moaned, rubbing against his trapped dick.

“I thought it perfectly described the atmosphere,” Louis shrugged in fake innocence. 

“Come over here, now,” Harry ordered. He stood up and removed his skinny jeans, nearly falling when he tried to pull them over the booties he’d forgotten he was wearing.

“Harry,” Louis laughed, reaching out a hand to stop him. “One thing at a time, yes?” Louis bent over and unzipped his golden shoes, pulling them off and setting them by Harry’s dresser. He then assisted Harry in the removal of his jeans. “Let’s just cuddle for a bit, while you come back to yourself.”

Harry nodded, laughing at his eagerness. 

“Where’s your phone, love?” Louis asked, leaning down to pick up the discarded clothing. He answered his own question by pulling the device out of the back pocket. “Come on, lay back for me.” Louis instructed.

Harry obeyed and got under the covers in just his pants and black silk shirt. As he waited for Louis to crawl in next to him, he unbuttoned the shirt and threw it to the floor by his other clothes. Louis grinned in approval and jumped onto the bed, Harry’s phone still secure in his hand.

He wrapped his arm around Harry’s naked torso as he snuggled up next to him, handing Harry’s the phone.

“Unlock, please, and show me the video you took,” Louis softly requested.

“Yeah, erm, about that…” Harry started, picking up the phone and typing his password with slow, nervous fingers.

“What, did you take shitty angle?” Louis laughed. “Jokes on you, I don’t have any bad angles.”

“I don’t doubt that,” Harry chuckled despite his nerves. “But no, I, like, did an Instagram live of your performance.” 

“Alright, no big deal. Show me,” Louis was getting impatient. He’d spent the last couple of months dying to see videos that Liam refused to show him. Now that he had another willing source, he was desperate.

“Like, you know how I work with Ed?” Harry cautiously asked.

“Yes, I wouldn’t forget a detail like that,” Louis said in an ‘are you serious’ tone.

“So, like, that means I have quite a few followers,” Harry winced.  
There was silence for at least thirty seconds as Louis let that knowledge sink in, finally understanding what Harry’s nervous stammering was about.

“Oh,” he finally choked out.

“Yeah,” Harry swallowed. “Are you mad? I can take it down?”

“Well, how many followers?” Louis whispered.

“I have like, ten thousand…” Harry started, Louis interrupting with a shriek.

“Ten thousand? For carrying a few speakers around the world?” Louis sputtered. 

“Hey, I do more than that you dick,” Harry laughed. “But yeah, you post enough pictures of Ed or getting tagged by him enough times and people find you. His fans are dedicated.”

“Ten thousand people saw me singing a song about how I don’t believe in love?” Louis gasped out.

Harry frowned at the statement, but decided right now was definitely not the time to discuss that. “Actually, only like two thousand people watched it. I never really use the live feature so I’m guessing most people ignored it.”

“Hm, well,” Louis scratched at his stubbly chin. “Can’t say that doesn’t both terrify an excite me.”

“So you’re not upset with me?” Harry carefully asked.

“Not at all H, it’s just a little jarring, that all,” he looked up at Harry for the first time since he’d snuggled up against him. “Promise. Please show me now?”

Harry nodded and opened up the Instagram app, going to his profile and clicking on his story. The video popped up on the screen, an almost immediate influx of heart-reactions and notifications of people joining lighting up the screen.

Louis was admittedly too distracted to actually pay attention to himself singing. His eyes were focused on the comments section, and Harry was focused on Louis’ reaction to the video. 

Louis’ eyes flitted back and forth as he struggled to read every comment, and his heart nearly dropped out of his body at the sight of the handle _@frankturner_ sending a comment. He sat up and yanked the phone from Harry’s grasp, pulling it right in front of his face so he could read what he’d said.

_Ace tune, mate. Who is this?_

“Why the fuck is Frank fucking Turner watching your fucking livestream?” Louis screamed in giddy excitement.

“Oh, Frank’s a good friend. He opened for Ed once,” Harry answered, as if it was not a big deal. It was very much a big deal.

“You’re friends with Frank fucking Turner?” Louis dropped the phone in his excitement, the app accidently closing. 

“Oh,” Harry smirked. “Are we a fan of Frank Turner?”

“Shut the fuck up, you dick,” Louis gasped, reaching for the phone again. “Hand me that back, I need to see if he said anything else about me.”

Harry laughed in joyous contentment as he did what Louis requested. He watched Louis with a smile on his face as Louis concentrated very hard on the video in front of his face. After he’d watched it at least three more times, all the way through because he wanted to be as thorough as possible, he locked Harry’s phone and leaned back against the pillows in bliss.

“You okay, Lou?” Harry snickered.

“More than okay, I feel fucking high,” Louis sighed. “Frank Turner knows I exist. He’s heard my song. Fuckkk…” Louis held the word.

“Would you ever want to meet him, because I could arrange that,” Harry trailed off in fake nonchalance. 

Louis bolted upright, shimmying his borrowed pants down and off his legs. Harry tried to sit up, too, so he could have a better understanding of what was going on, but Louis wasn’t having that. 

“You’re going to fuck me right the fuck now,” he said, straddling Harry’s thighs. Louis reached over to the night stand and pulled open the drawer, Harry’s hands going to his hips to help steady him. When Louis felt a box of condoms, he pulled the entire thing out and shoved it against Harry’s chest. “Let’s go. Pants off. Suit up.”

“Fuck, yeah,” Harry’s voice cracked. “I mean,” he coughed, “yes. Very much yes.”

Harry grabbed a condom out of the box and then chucked the cardboard across the room so it wouldn’t get in the way later. He pushed Louis back a little so he could remove his own pants and put the condom on himself. 

When he pulled Louis back up his body and gently lifted his ass up, and reaching a finger between Louis’ cheeks he took such a fast, big breath into his lungs that he choked. 

“Oh, yeah,” Louis smirked. “I already took care of that. Love the strawberry-scented lube, by the way.”

Harry flipped them over, Louis giggled as he was forcefully pushed into the sheets by the weight of Harry’s chest. He gasped when the feeling of Harry’s cock pushed at his entrance, telling his body to relax. Harry pushed all the way inside in one go, both men moaning at the pleasure.

“You’re something else, Lou,” Harry moaned with fondness on his lips and hearts in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry really said that with his whole ass chest !
> 
> Did you figure out what song Louis was writing tehe
> 
> I'm sorry, I fucking love Frank Turner and I just had to. If you don't know his music yet, you'd love him. I need him to open for Louis on tour like right tf now, thanks. Next chapter will have smut and one of glix's ideas in it! GASP.


	5. Chapter Five - Knock, Knock, Knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting hot in here 
> 
> ((so take off all your clothes))
> 
> (;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I'm being honest, this was the smut that was intended to be in the very first chapter but I got too nervous to actually write since I've never written any before. So, I hope the long awaited scene is worthy of your time. In the end it's more realistic they didn't go at it like rabbits in the first chapter, anyway, right? (It's what I tell myself to sleep at night.)

### Chapter Five - Knock, Knock, Knock

Louis could tell he was blushing as Harry hovered over him. After Harry had entered him fully, both men had become still with their eyes locked and softness passing between them. Louis’ body was begging him to start moving, to chase the pleasure it had gotten a tiny taste from of Harry’s cock throbbing deep inside of him. 

It was just, the moment felt so soft, so sensual and important. What had started with a spark in horniness had somehow molded to this beautiful moment in the span of seconds. Louis could feel it, Harry could feel it...hell, Niall could probably feel it too as he dug into the bag of greasy food he’d brought home.

They’d only known each other for two days, _maybe three,_ depending on how you looked at it. The utter relief that had washed over both men at the feeling of being connected was alarming, Louis noted. Harry didn’t have to voice his feelings for Louis to know, he was so open that it was just completely obvious.

Louis gave Harry a dazzling smile as he decided that later would be the time for talking, discussing and theorizing why they had this undeniable pull between them. He began moving when Harry responded with his own blinding grin.

Harry brought one of his hands down from Louis’ shoulder to his hip, attempting to stop Louis’ minimal-at-best movements.

“I thought I was fucking you?” Harry quipped. 

“Can’t I help?” Louis snickered. “Power bottom and all that.”

“Absolutely not,” Harry gave Louis’ hip a gentle warning squeeze. “You’re going to relax and let me work my magic.”

“God, okay, at this point I don’t care who’s fucking who, I just want it to be happening,” Louis whined, desperate now since Harry was holding firm.

“Alright Lou,” Harry said as he gave Louis a dominating look and released the hold he had on Louis’ right hip. He moved his hand onto the pillow beside Louis’ head, his left hand still gripping Louis’ shoulder tightly.

The rate at which Harry began pounding into Louis was astounding. His hips were thrusting so hard and so fast that Louis couldn’t decide if he needed to scream or gasp silently. His mind was a pile of mush as pleasure rocketed through his entire body.

Louis gave into Harry and let himself be submissive. His arms that had once been wrapped around Harry’s neck in an attempt to maintain intimacy now hung loosely like noodles clinging to a fork. The sheets beneath his ass were rubbing his skin with the perfect amount of roughness to stay on the pleasurable side. He knew he’d have some sort of carpet burn in the morning, and it sent a tingle down his spin as he imagined being reminded of it all day long every time he sat down somewhere or his jeans brushed against him in just the right way. It was thrilling to think about how turned on he’d get just from a slightly painful reminder of _right now._

“Fucking, fuck...fuck,” Louis gasped out in between loud, sure-to-annoy Niall moans. He couldn’t seem to find it within himself to care all that much about how Niall was getting an earful of his high-pitched sex-noises.

“Yeah, so tight Lou,” Harry choked out, all of his energy focused on relentlessly pounding into Louis.

“Mmm,” was Louis’ answer.

“So tight for me, can’t believe you opened yourself up without me,” Harry grumbled, eyebrows pinching together slightly. “Not allowed to do that again.”

“Sorry!” Louis screamed as Harry neared his prostate. “Ah, sorry,” he said softer, eyes closing briefly in bliss.

Harry angled his hips better as he chased Louis’ spot again, spurred on by Louis’ reactions as he did so. He could tell when he was getting warmer or colder by the wiggling and wobbling of Louis’ body.

Anytime he guessed he got closer, Louis’ eyes would flash open and his ass would try to squirm away in search of relief. But Harry wasn’t having that. He released his hold on his shoulder, a proud grin on his face at the sight of slight finger-tip marks, and brought his left hand down to Louis’ right hip.

Harry snaked his fingers between Louis’ asscheek and the cotton bedsheet, gripping firmly to his ample flesh. He somehow found the energy to pull Louis’ ass more into him, pressing their bodies together even tighter.

“Ahfuckinhell,” Louis cried, his right-noodle arm moving into Harry’s brown curls and clutching on, hard. His left-noodle arm dropped down onto Harry’s ass, and weakly attempted to smash Harry even further inside of his asshole. There really wasn’t a point, as they couldn't _be_ more connected; but the thought of their bodies being so forcefully together that they could scarcely move was sending hot tingles across his entire body. 

Harry’s green eyes sought out Louis’ as the blue irises darted around the room in a blissed-out haze. When Louis’ brain caught up enough to realize what Harry wanted, they locked in place as he continued to release breathy moans.

“Beautiful,” Harry murmured. A giddy smile overtook his entire face as he leaned down to peck Louis’ lips. They hadn’t snogged properly before lust had taken over, and Harry was going to rectify that immediately. Louis never looked more perfect than he did with red, swollen lips.

Louis groaned into his mouth, instantly reacting and jaw becoming slack as Harry’s tongue darted out between his lips in search of entrance. Their tongues clashed in a messy, spit-filled series of kisses. Neither of them could be bothered by the taste of stale beer and nutty residue that lingered in their mouths from their night spent at the pub.

Louis’ hand was still buried in Harry’s locks so he yanked at them and tried to pull his face even closer. Harry let out a small, contented laugh and said, “Baby, don’t think we can get much closer than this,” as he pulled back for a quick breath.

“But,” Louis gasped, “we can,” and he took a breath, “try,” as Harry continued his powerful thrusts. 

Harry responded by pushing his nose into Louis’ neck, searching for the slightly fading love bite he’d carefully left the night before. He softly trailed his nose around to elicit a giggle and squirm from Louis just so he could then bite down hard and cause Louis to choke on an inhale. He used his tongue to soothe the sting a bit before he began sensually sucking at the skin, Louis full-on shaking beneath him by now.

“I’m not,” Louis struggled, head rocking back and forth as he attempted to clear his brain of the foggy pleasure over-taking it. “Gonna last much longer, Haz.”

“Yeah, you gonna cum without me touching that gorgeous prick of yours,” Harry smirked.

Louis laughed, a full, belly rolling laugh. “Oh, someone’s ego has grown far too big for it’s pants.”

“Hey,” Harry laughed, too. “I’m trying to dirty talk here.”

“You don’t need to do that,” Louis gazed up at him through half-closed eyes. “Your dick is doing enough talking.”

Harry sputtered out another laugh before they both got distracted by the pleasure again, Louis’ eyes rolling into the back of his head as Harry’s movements became sloppy and rigid. 

“Seriously,” Harry whined, panting. “Want you to cum first, so I know you’re good,” he released his hold on Louis’ ass and began petting at his fringe delicately. 

Louis’ heart, had it not already been beating at the speed of a jackhammer, would have been breaking the speed limit of every motorway possible. Except for the Autobahn, maybe. Because Harry wasn’t even remotely focused on his own pleasure, even though it was obvious to Louis that he very much was enjoying this. He wanted to make sure Louis got off first, that Louis was perfectly content and loopy before he even thought about releasing his grip on his own orgasm. 

That was all it took for Louis to completely lose it. With the shout of Harry’s name and his entire body arching off of the bed and into the man above him, Louis let go and gave his orgasm control. 

Cum splattered between their squished chests, some landing as high up as the crease of Louis’ neck. He could feel his entire body buzzing in ecstasy, from his twitching toes to his clenching hole. He was gasping for air, hands lazily yet desperately tracing Harry and his sweaty back as his muscles worked overtime to continue his movements as Louis began to come down.

When Louis was just about blissed to the point he was ready to pass out, his sensitive hole felt Harry’s load shoot out into the condom as Harry tensed and jerkily began to stop his thrusts. Louis’ carded his fingers contentedly through Harry’s messy mop of hair as his body slowly began to shut down.

Harry slumped on top of Louis, curling his body around the smaller man like a koala without removing his softening dick from Louis’ aching hole. Louis was desperate for some relief so he gently angled his ass away, letting Harry slide out lazily. As soon as Harry was out, Louis wrapped his arms around the exhausted man and gave him a gentle squeeze.

Louis could feel Harry’s soft and quick breaths against his wet, naked chest. He was a bit chilly as the cum and sweat began to dry, and Harry blowing air at him didn’t help matters. Louis reached for the topsheet that had become a messy afterthought on the side of the bed and haphazardly pulled it overtop the both of them.

He giggled at the sound of Harry’s thankful sigh, knowing that Harry was too exhausted to use actual words to thank him but ever the polite man Louis had been growing accustomed to. It was only when they were both softly breathing and minds wandering that they noticed the loud music coming from Niall’s room. He’d apparently not wanted to hear the shinenagians occurring in Harry’s bedroom.

They fell asleep in a mess of giggles and limbs.

♡ ♡ ♡

When Louis woke up, he groaned tiredly as his arms instinctively tightened around the lump of human still sleeping on top of him. He peaked his eyes open and blinked slowly as Harry’s amber waves came into focus. He was in the same adorably scrunched position that they’d fallen asleep in.

Louis smiled and attempted to roll them over, because he wanted desperately to run his greedy hands up and down Harry’s relaxed body. As he mustered enough strength to do so, his ass throbbed and he gasped out a pained sob and immediately stilled. 

The sound woke Harry and he sat up, alert and concerned. His eyes flitted around briefly as his mind raced to deduce what was wrong, before they settled on a grimacing Louis.

“Hi,” Louis squeaked.

“What’s wrong?” Harry rushed.

“You’ve pounded me into oblivion, I simply cannot go on,” Louis sighed, bringing a dramatic hand to his forehead and turning away.

“Oh shit,” Harry raced off of the bed. Louis looked after him in confusion and disappointment as Harry fumbled into the bathroom and the sound of water gushing started up. 

“Babe,” Louis whined and held out the ‘e.’ “Come back to me.”

“Hold on, hold on,” Harry repeated like a mantra. 

“Hmpf,” Louis muttered, crossing his hands dejectedly across his stomach. 

“Quit being a drama queen,” Harry taunted from the bathroom. 

“The cause of the literal pain in my ass has just abandoned me,” Louis whined once more.

“I’m doing something,” Harry vaguely ignored his musings.

Louis melted into the sheets, distractedly running his hands around the space in search of Harry’s leftover warmth. He stopped with a laugh as he left hand caught on a sticky, bunched up piece of latex.

He was laughing out loud as Harry came back over to the bed, this time standing in all his naked, very erect, morning-wood glory.

“What,” Harry deadpanned, “could you possibly be laughing at right now.”

“I definitely didn’t take this off of you last night,” Louis manically laughed. “You sleep-peeled.”

“Oh my gosh,” Harry rolled his eyes. “You do get easily amused, huh?”

“Was it that constricting, that your asleep-self was conscious enough to remove the condom?” Louis barked. 

“Excuse me, could you sleep with your dick suffocating?” Harry asked in pretend outrage. 

“I just think it’s funny, Harold,” Louis giggled.

“I just don’t see why, Lewis,” Harry mocked.

“‘Cos I just think it is,” Louis maintained. 

“Do you want your surprise or not, dickhead?” Harry sighed.

“I love our pillowtalk,” Louis grinned. Harry gave him an unamused look as he bent down and wrapped his long arms around Louis’ tiny frame. “Oi, what’s the meaning of this?”

“I’m making an executive decision. It’s surprise time,” Harry answered. 

“Okay, but seriously, my arse hurts,” Louis groaned.

“I know baby, I know,” Harry attempted to sooth Louis with a soft caress of his fingers along Louis’ forearm as he walked him bridal style to the bathroom.

Louis held back his question as Harry carried him over the threshold, gently setting Louis down on the closed toilet seat. The bath was running, steam rising from the porcelain tub. Louis simultaneously hissed at the cold, hard surface meeting his ass and awed at the sight of Harry’s surprise.

“Do you think you could entertain yourself and relax while I make us some brekky?” Harry smirked.

“Oh yes, I think I’m capable,” Louis nodded. “Please deposit me in my water.”

Harry snickered as Louis made grabby hands and demanded to be picked up. He obeyed and placed Louis into the hot water, handing Louis a selection of scented bubbles to choose from. Louis settled on the watermelon sugar labeled bottle, and greedily dumped nearly half of it into the waiting water.

“Lou!” Harry shrieked, snatching it away and rushing to turn the water off before the bubbles could grow any more than they already had managed to.

“Oops?” Louis feigned innocence. Harry gave him a look of disbelief as he reached under the sink for a washcloth. He watched Harry dip it into the soapy water and purred when Harry softly scrubbed the dried cum from his chest. 

After he’d cleaned Louis, he moved the cloth to his own chest. He wrung the towel out and draped it over the side of the tub, moving a firm hand onto Louis thigh under the water and giving a loving squeeze.

“‘M gonna make you a feast now, my prince,” Harry smiled.

“Yum,” Louis grinned, placing his hand on top of Harry’s. “I already feel more relaxed, H, thank you. I think I’ll be out in a few, if that’s okay.”

“‘Course,” Harry beamed, obviously pleased at the fact that he wouldn't have to be separated from Louis for too long. Harry leaned over the edge of the tub, hand tenderly gripping Louis’ thigh as he placed a chaste peck on his lips. Louis’ eyes slipped closed and he hummed into the kiss, smiling as Harry slipped away.

With a fluffy pink towel wrapped tightly around only his ass, Louis emerged from Harry’s room still slightly damp. He wanted to ask Harry about borrowing clothes again, and while he knew he didn’t need permission because Harry was Harry about this development, Louis enjoyed seeing the excited glimmer he caught in Harry’s eyes at the mention of it.

He was not prepared to find Ed Sheeran draped casually over the countertop, a piece of bacon dangling from his lips as he chuckled and drummed against the granite. Louis’ embarrassed screech caused both men to focus their attention on the damp, naked, bruised and bitten man standing with his jaw dropped to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you caught the Ed Sheeran reference in the chapter title ily
> 
> (also I'm sorry this is shorter than the other chapters, by, like, two thousand words AT LEAST. but I'm exhausted from work and it's the best I could do))


	6. Chapter Six - Vibey Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and plot-setup things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who severely sprained their ankle right before they finished this chapter and has had to miss several days of work and feels like utter shit for not being able to do anything but sit and wallow in pain? That's the only reason this is going to be two parts. I can't sit still on my laptop long enough to throughly finish it like I normally would, and for that I feel like so massively cheap. I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy some of the cute moments in this chapter.

### Chapter Six - Vibey Pt. 1

The first thing Louis did when his brain realized he was very much in fact standing near naked in front of _Ed Sheeran_ was to use his hands to cover his nipples. The decision was brief, lacking any real thought and Louis knew it was an embarrassing mistake when Ed let out a surprised bark of a laugh.  


“Nothing I don’t have myself, mate,” Ed said, still laughing.

“I know, I just...you’re just, and I’m just…” Louis stammered, looking to Harry for help, like he needed Harry to be just as flabbergasted at the sight of Ed Sheeran sitting at the kitchen counter. But of course, Harry was no help because he and Ed were _friends._

“Louis, this is my boss,” Harry smirked at Ed, who rolled his eyes. “Mr. Sheeran, this is Louis Tomlinson.”

“Always so fucking cheeky, Harry,” Ed muttered and rubbed a hand over his face before he turned his focus on Louis again. “When I came here to track you down, I certainly didn’t expect to find you _here_."

“You...came to find me?” Louis was still struggling with words.

“Erm, it seems Frank wasn’t the only one watching my live last night…” Harry bit his lip, chewing on it as he had his eyes cast down to the floor. 

“Oh, so you…” Louis widened his eyes in shock.

“Sure did, mate,” Ed smiled.

“...and you…” Louis whispered.

“Liked it?” Ed grinned. “A lot.”

“Well that’s…a thing.” Louis blushed at his obvious star-struck aura.

Ed let out another loud laugh as he turned to Harry with a smirk, “I like him.”

And, Ed Sheeran approving of Louis as one of his best friend’s potential suitors, was enough to send Louis blushing and running back into the popstar-free space that was Harry’s bedroom. 

Louis closed the door behind himself and immediately leaned against it for support. His body was buzzing with adrenaline. A musician he’d looked up to for years was sitting in the other room, and he’d liked his song, and he’d traveled all of this way to meet _him._

He was meeting Ed Sheeran because Ed Sheeran had seeked him out. 

Louis jumped away from the door as a soft knock rumbled against it. With one palm covering his heart in surprise, he breathed out a, “Yes?”

“It’s me,” Harry answered. Louis yanked the door open and pulled Harry inside, as if Ed might try to slip inside too if he wasn’t quick enough. “Are you okay, Lou?” 

Louis smiled at Harry to help ease some of the worry that was clearly weighing his voice before leaning up to peck him on the lips. “Yeah, don’t worry, love. I’m just pleasantly and thoroughly in shock.”

“I swear that I didn’t know he was coming over until I answered the door. Whenever he’s not on tour, he’s kind into spontaneity. Likes being able to go wherever he wants at whatever time is convenient for him since he’s just spent so long with every second of his life planned out,” Harry said.

“Makes sense,” Louis nodded.

“And I was going to come in here and warn you, but I never heard the tub draining so I thought you were still soaking,” Harry reached forward and wrapped his arms around Louis’ torso.

“So here’s the thing,” Louis pursed his lips. “I’m kind of not allowed to do things like that.”

“I’m sorry, what do you even mean?” Harry chuckled.

“Liam said I’m not. Ever since that one time I clogged the drain.”

“Clogged the drain,” Harry said.

“Yeah, like, I left a washcloth in the tub as it drained and it somehow went down with the water and stuff.” When Harry didn’t answer, Louis tacked on, “S’m’not allowed to do _that,_ anymore.”

Harry’s head rolled back in disbelief, laughter threatening to escape his mouth, “Are you secretly Liam’s baby?”

“No,” Louis said, nuzzling his face against Harry’s naked chest. “I’m your baby, now.” And, actually having the pleasure of hearing the way Harry’s chest sped up, at getting to feel the _thump, thump, thump_ beneath his ear, was an indescribable feeling. 

“Mmm,” Harry tried for nonchalance, “I guess that would be okay with me. Let’s get you dressed, then,” he nodded his head toward the opened suitcase. 

Louis sprung from Harry’s embrace so he could dig through the shirts. He had his hand on a well-worn Rolling Stones shirt when Harry started nervously thrumming his fingers against the dresser next to him. 

He yanked the shirt over his head and looked at Harry with raised eyebrows as he reached for his discarded black skinnies from last night. “Yes, Haz?”

Harry watched him for a few moments, letting Louis drape the towel over the end of the bed and shimmy a pair of pants on before he spoke up. “You’re working again tonight, right?”

“Yep,” Louis confirmed, putting his right leg into his jeans. “Just working though, no performance you need to attend.”

“That’s uh,” Harry rubbed his arm anxiously, “not why I was asking. But I am glad to hear it, I wouldn't miss that for the world.” 

“So what’s up, then?” Louis pulled his left trouser leg up and steeled himself for the journey that was pulling the fabric over his arse.

“I don’t want to spoil why Ed came here, or anything,” Harry said cryptically. 

“Harry, what are on about, honestly?” Louis chuckled, a little breathless as he jumped around where he was standing. 

“Just,” Harry looked up to the ceiling, clearly weighing his options, “I’m assuming you have free time before work tonight?”

“Yes…” Louis widened his eyes. 

“Will you go on a date with me?” Harry rushed out. It was a little shocking considering how slowly Harry always talked, and how he’d been drawing out the entire conversation thus far. Louis let out a surprised noise.

“Oh, well, yeah,” Louis found himself smiling, giddy like a teenager. He was searching Harry’s face, waiting for him to look back down at him. When they finally made eye contact again, Louis gave him his best blinding smile. “I’d love to, baby.”

Harry released a ginormous breath and his tongue darted out to wet his own stretched lips. “Really, that’s, uh,” Harry chuckled, “that’s great.”

“What does this have to do with Sheeran?” Louis giggled.

“I don’t want to ruin anything, just...like,” Harry blushed. “Remember that we made plans first, okay?”

“Alright, my day belongs to you, Harry,” Louis approached him, and gently began tickling his stomach. The butterfly inked there began to dance as Harry let out loud cackles. “Penciled in. Actually, permanent-markered in.”

“What!” Harry laughed, scrunching over and trying to squirm away. “That makes no sense!”

“Use your brain young Harold, think about it! I think you’ll find it makes total sense!” Louis argued, attacking him more vigorously for emphasis.

They stayed like that for a bit, Louis chasing Harry around as he loudly attempted to avoid his wiggly hands. It hadn’t dawned on either of them that they’d left Ed alone for at least 15 minutes now until the sound of Niall’s shrill voice rang through the flat.

The two men walked back into the kitchen, panting as bright smiles lit up their faces. 

“Harry! Ed’s here!” Niall shouted with glee, where he was bear-hugging the ginger.

“Where Nialler?” Louis gasped.

“Right here! He’s,” Niall clamped his mouth shut. “Fucker.”

Louis smirked as Niall grumbled and hugged Ed tighter. “Sorry about earlier, I was a bit shocked,” he said and held his right hand out.

Ed struggled to get his own hand free from where Niall was holding onto him. “No big deal, mate. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Fucking same,” Louis sighed, then blushed. “Like, I’m just a big fan.” Harry was snickering. Louis glared at him.

“No Frank Turner, though, am I?” Ed waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Louis. 

Louis turned his entire body, with his cheeks flamed and mouth set in a firm line, to Harry. “Really?” he whispered out. 

“I promise that me mentioning that to him will only work in your favor, Lou,” Harry grinned, non-puzzled by Louis’ sudden outburst.

“Remember how I said I came here to find you, Louis?” Ed voiced from behind him, so Louis turned back around to face him. “I have a proposition for you.” Niall had released Ed and was picking through the food Harry had cooked.

“Oh,” Louis squeaked.

“I was hoping you’d come to London with me, so we could do a bit of writing together before I head back on the road,” Ed said.

“You want to write, with me?” Louis asked. When Ed nodded, Louis continued. “Like, songs, and stuff?”

“And stuff, sure,” Ed laughed. 

Louis whipped back around to face Harry, giving him a look of disbelief. Harry only smiled back at him, biting his bottom lip.

“Not to be a bummer, here, but I need Louis to work tonight. Saturday’s our busiest night,” Niall chimed in with a mouth filled with scrambled eggs.

“Nialler,” Louis grumbled.

“Of course! You can come whenever. I’ll be in London for the next two weeks, rehearsals and all that. I know Harry was planning to head over Sunday afternoon, so you could tag along then?” Ed suggested.

“Harry’s...oh, okay,” Louis stammered, a bit thrown off.

“But we could mess around a bit today before you head into work?” Ed asked hopefully.

Louis was waiting for Harry to speak up, to remind him of the plans they’d made just a few minutes ago, but when he glanced his way he looked severely nervous. It was like he was waiting for Louis to bring it up. He was giving Louis the chance to decide what he wanted to do more. That was both heartwarming and heartbreaking.

“I’ve actually got plans with Harry,” Louis decided. “He’s taking me out on our first date.”

“Aw!” Niall yelled. “When did this happen?”

“But I’ll definitely tag along with Harry on Sunday, yeah?” Louis ignored Niall, who pouted.

“Sure, no problem,” Ed gave Harry a cheeky smile. “Well, I don’t want to impede on any romantic happenings,” Ed got up. “Niall, entertain me for the day.”

“We can go golfing!” Niall shouted, putting his fork down with a clatter. “Bet you never get to golf anymore.”

“Imagine me golfing, ever,” Ed rolled his eyes. “I was thinking something a little more fun.”

“Golfing is fun!” Niall defended.

“Mate, let’s fry stupid shit at your pub. That was the best drunk idea I’ve had in a long time,” Ed perked up. It didn’t take anything besides that statement to get Niall on board and the two headed for Niall’s room in a lengthy debate about which treats they’d get at the store later.

Harry was silently waiting for Louis to acknowledge him first, so Louis waved him over as he went to get seconds from Niall’s raid. 

“So Ed’s going on tour again, then?” Louis picked up Niall’s abandoned utensils. 

“Yeah, erm, I know...I like, may have misled you previously, but it’s only because I’m under a strict contract. Ed’s going on tour but nobody’s supposed to really know about it,” Harry scratched at his neck. 

“Oh?” Louis said.

“It’s kind of this surprise thing. He’s just going to start popping up at random pubs unannounced and sing brand new songs for the next album, to get a feel at what fans might like most,” Harry finished. 

“Hm, that’s interesting.”

“Lou, are you mad at me?” Harry finally asked.

“For not breaking your contract to tell your one-night-stand your whereabouts for the next few months?” 

“Well…” Harry was still nervous, Louis could tell he didn’t read the sarcasm as intended.

“No, of course I’m not mad, H. It was just surprising, that’s all. I thought we had months together,” Louis admitted, eyes focused intensely on the bits of remaining egg, “before you were supposed to leave.”

“That’s why it was really important to me that we have our first date, to get things in motion, you know?” Harry placed a tentative hand on Louis’ wrists, halting his child-like movements as he played with the food.

“It’s a little embarrassing we’ve known each other for like, three days and I’m this attached, no?” Louis puffed out a nervous laugh.

“Hey, I’m just as attached, baby,” Harry rubbed his hand up and down Louis’ forearm.

“Right, well, where are you taking me then, rockstar?” Louis finally looked up, eyes a bit back to their playful edge.

“I’m not the rockstar in this relationship,” Harry quipped, instantly blushing when his mind registered the word he’d just used. They both did. “But I was hoping you’d have some ideas, since you’ve lived here longer.”

Louis thought it over, an idea popping into his mind. 

“What’s the most cliche first date ever?” Louis grinned. Harry just shrugged his shoulders so Louis could have his big reveal moment. “A coffee shop! We can even arrive separately, do it right and all that jazz.”

“A coffee shop sounds great, actually. I don’t like the idea of leaving your side for even one moment, though…” Harry slumped in mock sadness.

“I know you’re trying to pass that off as a joke, but I can tell you’re actually sad,” Louis giggled. “But think about this, Haz, we can each change and dress up and it’ll be exciting and nerve wrecking and maybe I’ll even let you kiss me at the end, when we part ways.”

“Oh, so your plan involves us separating _twice_?” Harry said, horrified. 

“Hush, you know exactly where to find me later tonight,” Louis argued. When Harry was still pouting, refusing to give in to just how utterly great of a plan this was, Louis continued. “You can bring Ed to work later, it’ll be great. I’ll tell Zayn to go to Liam’s tonight and we can have my flat to ourselves, since I’m guessing Ed will stay here with Niall.”

“That does sound intriguing…” Harry smirked.

“And if you’re a gentleman, maybe I’ll give you a private show tonight. You can meet Francie.” 

Harry was convinced right then and there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had the idea for their first date plaguing my dreams for weeks now, I cannot wait. That, and Ed hanging at The Unlucky Clover, and Francie and Louis getting _really_ personal - all in Pt. 2!


	7. Chapter Seven - Vibey Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally supposed to be The Date and some cute, fluffy, friend moments at The Unlucky Clover afterwards but I think you'll tell pretty early on which route the characters decided to take instead. It does get a bit emotionally heavy with feelings and stuff. 
> 
> TW some very brief mentions of abuse.
> 
> Please look up the song Oh Brother by Frank Turner before reading this chapter, it'll help with context a bit. I recommend the live video found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lPJs79kP4II) but the music video is beautiful too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY IT'S BEEN A MONTH TRULY I AM. I really want you to know that I see your comments and they actually really do motivate me to write. I originally wanted this to be posted as a really long one-shot, but I knew it would be MONTHS before I finished writing that if I kept it to myself. So I genuinely appreciate the supportive comments on this fic. 
> 
> For anyone wondering yes my ankle is still severely sprained and yes I still have to go to work cos I need the money and yes that's why it's not healing faster. ahah. yeah.
> 
> Anyways, I hope this MASSIVE chapter makes up for my long absence. I both hope and promise it won't be that long again.

### Chapter Seven - Vibey Pt. 2

Louis didn’t end up leaving Niall and Harry’s flat until nearly two in the afternoon. 

Ed and Niall had stumbled out in a fit of giggles shortly after their Great Frying Feast plan. Considering he and Harry had only been awake since noon, Louis thought it was a great success they’d been able to separate after merely two conscious hours together. 

Harry was stressing about the whole thing, though, and spent the last half an hour trying to peel Louis up from the barstool and out the front door. He was being secretive but Louis could tell he had some sort of grand plan for their date and he needed Louis out of the way so it could remain a surprise.

They parted ways with a soft, chaste kiss on the doorstep with the promise of Harry picking Louis up at three on the dot. Even with Louis laughing, “But you don’t have a car, babe,” Harry didn’t give any information away.

Louis was still shaking his head in wonderment when he yanked the door to his own apartment open. As the door slammed closed behind him, he toed off his vans and looked up to the sound of Zayn snickering.

He and Liam were a tangle of limbs on the couch, one box of takeout sat on the table near them. It appeared as though Liam was doing all the work involved as Zayn lay comfortably with his sketchbook in front of him.

“What,” Louis groaned, annoyed from the tell-tale sign of Zayn’s impending mocking.

“What has he got you wearing today?” Zayn made a face.

Louis glanced down to his shirt, another one of Harry’s that he’d borrowed. A boat design was splashed across the white cotton, “I picked this out, mate, so watch it.”

Zayn only responded by rolling his eyes and accepting another forkful from Liam. “I’m more interested in what happened to your previous clothes. I don’t see them in your hand,” Liam said.

“Harry was shoving me out the door, I didn’t have time to grab them,” Louis said as he started toward his room.

“You had time to grab that,” Zayn whispered, more to Liam than Louis.

“Louis, how am I going to wash your clothes if they just disappear?” Liam asked, genuinely horrified, before Louis could send a rebuttal to his grinning boyfriend. “And is Harry okay with me washing his? What if he has a process?” Liam exclaimed.

“A process.”

“Yes, Louis, like,” Liam tossed the fork down in frustration. “What if he only washes on the cold setting, or, hmm,” he untangled himself from Zayn, “uses a very specific detergent.”

“I think it’s fine, Li, seriously,” Louis tried.

“No it’s not, I don’t know the bloke, I don’t know his laundry habits,” Liam was getting flustered, Louis could tell. Zayn had even leaned forward to rub a hand up and down his back in comfort.

“I’ll ask him, okay?” 

“Why don’t you just give him his clothes back, and he can wash them himself?” Zayn attempted for rationality.

“I am not giving him his clothes back, Zayn,” Louis rolled his eyes. “Especially not now that he’s leaving.”

“I don’t mind washing Harry’s,” Liam’s rambling came to an abrupt halt. “Wait, what?”

“Harry’s leaving,” Louis leaned back against the wall in an effort to appear casual about the whole situation. 

Zayn had suddenly become very serious. “Come here,” he said softly and created a space between himself and Liam on the couch.

Louis heaved a sigh and started to make his way over to them. _So much for nonchalance,_ he thought. As soon as his butt met the cushions to arms were slung over his shoulders.

“Lou,” Zayn said, still soft. “What’re you talking about? Harry’s leaving? Did you guys have a fight, or something?” 

“What, hardly,” Louis scoffed. “I’m wearing his fucking shirt, you idiot.”

“Calm down babe, I wasn’t sure considering you said he was shoving you out the door just a minute ago,” Zayn said, and the fact that he said it without any of their normal bratty tone mixed in was a testament to how carefully he was taking this whole thing. Louis loved him so much.

“No, that was about something else,” Louis sighed.

“Okay, can you tell us what’s going on?” Liam squeezed him to his side, Zayn stretching to keep his grip on Louis.

“Well it all started when I walked into Harry’s kitchen half-naked and Ed bloody Sheeran was sitting there with bacon stuffed in his mouth,” Louis grumbled, still embarrassed. 

Liam gasped and promptly began choking on the air that had rushed into his throat. 

“Just what are you even on about right now,” Zayn laughed. “What kind of role play do you and Harry get off to?”

Liam choked even harder, cheeks beginning to turn a shade of pink.

“Shut up, Zayn, honestly,” Louis shrieked and pounded on Liam’s back, which, he wasn’t sure was even helping but he needed to do _something,_ it was stressing him out to hear him hacking away. 

“I’m sorry,” Liam gasped out between coughs. He took a few purposeful breaths and mellowed out. “Sorry Lou, sorry. You were saying.”

“Ed’s in town ‘cos he saw Harry’s livestream from last night and he wanted to meet me,” Louis rubbed anxiously at his knee, the ripped material there following his movements.

“He wanted to meet you?” Zayn asked.

“Yeah, said he liked my song and that he wants to write with me...he even invited me to join him in London for a songwriting workshop in a few days.”  
“Alright,” Liam nodded his head, trying to keep up. “What’s this to do with Harry leaving?”

“Like, so, okay,” Louis struggled. He didn’t want to betray Harry’s trust and go blabbing to two more people about Ed Sheeran’s very secretive surprise tour coming up. “Ed will be...going away for a few months shortly after that…”

Zayn had one eye slightly scrunched as he looked at Louis in confusion. 

“...Harry will be joining him…”

Liam brought one hand to his jaw and ran his hand back and forth against the stubble as he thought it over.

“For fuck’s sake, both of you guys have university degrees, it’s not rocket science,” Louis shouted, laughing.

Zayn was the first one to catch on, and he shot out of his seat and gave an excited jump and squeal before squatting down with both hands on his head. “Are you saying Sheeran is going back on tour, that’s fucking sick!”

Louis stared at him, waiting for Zayn to understand why this wasn’t a cause for celebration.

“D’ya think Harry can get us backstage? Or like, actually, front row would be way better!” Zayn stood back up and grinned at Louis, “Can you ask Harry to help us get floor tickets and backstage passes, since he…” and all at once, he realized. 

The smile slipped dramatically off his face and was replaced by the most depressing frown Louis had ever seen. 

“Oh,” was all Liam managed.

“Yeah,” Louis agreed. 

“So he’s leaving for work, for a few months?” Zayn timidly sat back down. “What’s the big deal?” 

Louis faced him with an expression that said, ‘I know you know the gravity of this situation and you’re playing cool so I won’t freak out.’ It was a scenario they’d found themselves in all too often over the course of their friendship. Maybe Louis could be a tad dramatic. Maybe.

“How long do you have left?” Liam asked. His face had crumpled into ‘sad puppy dog’ and Louis hated that. Liam wasn’t meant to be sad. 

“Like, two weeks starting Sunday. But Harry will be in London.”

“That’s,” Zayn inhaled. “That really fucking blows, mate.” 

Louis could only silently nod in agreement, the excitement from his impending date with Harry wearing off. 

“Why can’t you just, do long-distance?” Liam asked, much too optimistic. Always too optimistic.

“Li, we’ll have known of each other’s existence for all of three weeks at that point, unless you count the month I spent hating his music habits,” Louis bit his lip in frustration. Not at Liam, but at the situation. Maybe if he’d gone up there sooner they’d have a strong foundation and could entertain the idea of a long-distance relationship.

Zayn shot his boyfriend a look, Louis could see it from the corner of his eye, but for their sake he pretended to be oblivious. 

“So what’s the plan?” Zayn asked instead. 

“Not sure, all we’ve really got planned is this date,” Louis shrugged. “Which, I desperately need to get ready for.” He moved to stand up but Zayn grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back down.

“Hello, excuse me, _what_?” Zayn gasped out.

“Oh,” Louis smirked, “did I not mention that?”

“Like hell, you fucking bastard,” Liam said, and both Zayn and Louis turned to him with shocked faces.

“Baby,” Zayn started.

“Don’t _baby_ me, Malik,” Liam glared at him for a moment. “Louis’ been sitting here moping about the future when clearly they’ve both made up their minds about what they plan to do.”

“What even do you mean, Liam,” Louis was starting to get irrationally annoyed.

“Who goes on a date knowing one of them isn’t going to be here in a few weeks?” Liam paused, his eyebrows raised. “Unless, you know, it’s a completely casual type of situation, which,” Liam looked pointedly down to Louis’ shirt, as if to make his point.

“Hey,” Louis weakly managed to defend himself.

“All I’m saying is, that if you guys both intended to cut ties in three weeks you wouldn’t be starting up something,” Liam was giddy now, smiling. “And I can tell by looking at the way _both_ of you act, that it isn’t casual like that.”

Liam was so bloody proud of himself, and Louis hated it.

“You’re so bloody proud of yourself, aren’t you?” Louis grumbled, running a hand down his face.

“Sometimes you need an outside perspective to see clearly,” Liam cheered. “Now, go get ready for your man.”

“He’s not my man,” Louis whisper-shouted, like Harry might be anywhere near him to hear the implications of Liam’s words. Liam just shrugged and picked the neglected fork he’d tossed aside back up.

Louis turned to face Zayn, taking in the way he’d zoned out and was staring intensely at the chip in the floor they’d made one drunken night.

“You’re uncharacteristically quiet,” Louis leaned into his side. “What are you thinking in that gorgeous head of yours?”

“Flattery doesn’t affect me, Louis,” Zayn said back, no indication he was even paying attention to him had he not replied.

“That’s a lie,” Louis cackled.

“Yeah, that’s a lie,” Zayn agreed.

Louis reached his hand out to grab for Zayn’s, and he locked their fingers together. As he gave it a squeeze, Liam stood and took the food with him. “Gonna go heat this up,” he offered, without needing to be asked, “in the other room.”

Neither Zayn nor Louis acknowledged him, both too caught up in the heavy emotions beginning to weigh them down to the couch.

“What’s wrong, Zayn?” Louis spoke first, a full minute after Liam had left.

“Nothing’s wrong, like, in a bad way,” Zayn shrugged, seemingly confused about his own thoughts.

“Okay…”

“Did I ever tell you Liam and I are engaged?” Zayn asked.

Louis moved to get away from Zayn’s side, but Zayn held him tightly in place through the grip of their hands.

“What?” Louis gasped out, his brain cloudy and breathing becoming fast.

“Yeah, I asked him to marry me a couple months ago,” Zayn pulled his bottom lip between his thumb and pointer finger with his free hand.

“Why the fuck has it been some secret from me?” Louis choked out. “I’m your best fucking mate.”

“You always said that if you had another one, it would be me,” Zayn whispered.

“Don’t quote fucking Frank Turner right now, you arsehole,” Louis was moving into sob territory. 

“You’re my brother Lou, I never had one until I met you.”

“So why didn’t you fucking tell me you’re _engaged_ , then?” Louis cried out, and he hated himself that he sought comfort in squishing his face into Zayn’s shoulder.

“We were scared, Lou, So fucking scared. Of breaking your heart, me moving out,” Zayn was crying too, but in a more restrained, calm way.

“You’re…” Louis sucked in a giant breath. “You’re moving out?”

“I need to, I have to. We’re so codependent, you and me, you know?” Zayn whispered, melting against Louis in defeat. Louis nodded. “And I know you give me shit about Liam and me being too invested in each other but it makes sense, I think. He’s the love of my life.”

“Yeah,” Louis wasn’t disagreeing. There wasn’t room to.

“But you are the only brother I’ve got, and I was scared of leaving you. Because it wouldn’t just be me leaving you. I mean, Li does your fucking clothes. How am I supposed to leave you, how are we supposed to leave you, after everything you’ve been through?”

Louis let out another strangled sob, Zayn was too good for him. Zayn and Liam were too good for him. They’d spent who knows how long mulling over the decision of telling Louis that they would be moving in together, moving on with life and achieving things in the milestones of life all for the sake of some child-adult who was too traumatized and scared to be a fully-functioning grown-up.

“I love you,” was the only thing Louis could think to say at that moment.

“I love you,” was Zayn’s response, before, “and I think you should go with Harry.”

Louis stopped crying, breathing, all at once when those words tumbled from Zayn’s lips.

“If he asks you, I think you should go with him, on tour,” Zayn clarified, pushing his free hand through Louis’ hair soothingly.

“You think, Harry’s going to…” Louis was dumbfounded.

“Yes, and you should go.”

“I can’t, you know I can’t,” Louis scoffed.

“Why? Huh? Niall can find a new waiter, so what is it? What’s keeping you here?” Zayn was pushing now, Louis knew he was because it was the only way to get Louis to admit things. Because he was a child.

“My mum needs me to help out,” Louis said. “I need to stay close to home.”

“Mate, you’re three hours away from Donny,” Zayn responded.

“Well, like, I don’t know,” Louis sighed, exasperated. He really and truly didn’t know.

“Can I tell you why?” Zayn asked. Louis just shrugged. “It’s the same reason I didn’t want to tell you I was engaged, that I wanted to move out and live with Liam.”

“Okay,” Louis replied monotonously. 

“We’re all so scared you’re too broken to even let you attempt to go out on your own.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Louis yelled, anger boiling within him.

“Ever since that fucker traumatized you, you’ve not been yourself. The Louis I spent years growing up with never would’ve waited a month to give someone a piece of their mind. He held you back, he changed you.”

Louis didn’t even know what to say in response to that, because he was right. 

“Me, your mum, Liam...we’ve all been too scared to really push you, to let anything even remotely upsetting come your way because we were worried you were one step away from breaking down.” Zayn’s lip was wobbling as he said the next part, “You didn’t have to watch the light die in your eyes, Lou. We never wanted to see that again.”

Louis nodded his head, wordlessly agreeing because how could he have never realized until right now just how hard it must’ve been for his family, because Zayn was his _brother_ , to witness the abuse he went through? 

“But I can’t sit here and watch you throw away what you could have with Harry, even if it is a subconscious decision.” Zayn gave a watery smile, “I’ve never seen you even look at another guy since the breakup. And to see how _heartbroken_ you were at the thought of him leaving, fuck...you need to give this relationship a chance.”

“It hasn’t even been a week, Zayn,” Louis huffed out on a laugh.

“And yet I see the way he looks at you,” Zayn smirked, pinching Louis in the cheek.

“Stop it, you twat,” Louis shooed his hand away in favor of wrapping both of his arms around Zayn’s body. He squeezed him tightly as he said, “I’m scared. I like him, a lot.”

“I know,” Zayn cooed. “I know.”

♡ ♡ ♡ 

After their talk, Louis had just enough time to take a quick shower, change into a fresh pair of skinny jeans and throw Harry’s shirt back on before there was a knock at the front door. He sprayed some cologne on and nervously brushed at his still damp fringe.

When he rounded the hallway, he saw Liam appear on the opposite side with a challenge in his eyes. They both sprinted to be the first to the door, with Liam succeeding since Louis tripped over one of Zayn’s damn combat boots. 

“Hello Harry,” Liam called as Harry became visible on the stoop. Harry looked confused as Louis rushed up behind Liam, both men slightly panting.

“Erm, hey,” Harry chuckled.

“I’m ready, we’re going,” Louis announced, prying Liam out of the way with minimal success. 

“Hold on, I’m sure Zayn wants to see you off,” Liam said.

“Nope, he missed his chance I’ll see him later,” Louis huffed, still shoving at Liam’s waist.

“Lou-bear!” Came Zayn’s voice. 

“Fuckkk,” Louis grumbled as he gave up on getting past Liam. Harry was being a gracious guest and simply observing the entire thing with amusement.  
“Now, you remember that you have work tonight, yes?” Zayn smirked.

“Oh, for fuck’s…” Louis smashed his head repeatedly against the dip between Liam’s shoulder blades.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Liam said. “Now, always good to see you Harry, take care of my boy here, he’s precious cargo.”

“You’re _such_ a dad,” Louis exclaimed. When Harry barked out a laugh, Louis looked up to figure out why and caught the end of Zayn sending him a wink. “Ohmygod. Bye.” 

He ducked beneath Liam’s outstretched arm that held the door open and ran for Harry. The momentum as he bumped into Harry sent them both stumbling backwards a couple of steps, Harry continuing to laugh as Louis turned and pushed Liam back into the apartment so the door would shut.

“That was, a lot,” Harry was clutching his stomach with one hand. The other hand was mysteriously behind his back.

“Oi, what’re you hiding?” Louis said.

Harry stopped laughing immediately and a blush crossed his cheeks, “Oh, one of those things I needed to take care of, that had me rushing you away.”

“Oh, very interesting,” Louis grinned. “Well, let me see it, then,” Louis tried reaching around Harry for it.

“So impatient,” Harry replied with a smile on his face. He revealed his hidden hand, which held a single lavender rose. 

“What’s this, Haz?” Louis sucked his bottom lip in giddiness.

“Well, I don’t know if you know the meanings behind rose colors…” Harry passed the rose between his hands.

“Can’t say I do, care to explain this one to me?”

“Maybe I should leave you in suspense, let you figure it out later,” Harry grinned, extending the rose in Louis’ direction.  
“You’re a cheeky one,” Louis said, taking it from Harry and giving it a quick sniff. “It’s beautiful, and I bet the meaning is, too. You can look forward to hearing from me about that.”

“I can’t wait,” Harry said honestly. 

Louis gave him a shy smile before he took a calming breath and said, “Now I thought you were picking me up?” He made a show of looking around behind Harry for a car.

“Mhmm,” Harry grinned, turning around and crouching down.

“Uh, what?” Louis laughed, high and breathy.

“I’m picking you up, hop on,” Harry gestured to his own back.

“Are you serious?” Louis covered his mouth with one hand as a giggle escaped.

“What about a piggy-back ride suggests anything but seriousness?” Harry asked, deadpan. It only made Louis laugh harder.

“Okay, shit, if you’re serious.” He gripped the rose in his left hand as he placed both hands on Harry’s shoulder. As he hopped and pulled himself up, Harry somehow squatted even lower and wrapped his hands under Louis’ knees. 

When he was securely in place, he turned his head to grin up at Louis, “Enjoying the weather up there? Better enjoy it while you can, my hedgehog.”

Louis secretly loved the nickname Harry had just used but was too proud to admit it, so he tightened his arms around Harry’s neck in mock punishment and told him to get a move on.

“One problem in my amazing plan,” Harry admitted as he remained still.

“Oh, just one problem?” 

“I don’t actually know where we’re going,” Harry laughed. “You picked the place. I’ll need a little guidance.”

“Harold, you’re truly amazing,” Louis giggled, leaning next to his ear and whispering, “I think I’ll keep you.” Louis couldn’t see his face, but he could feel the way Harry’s heartbeat sped up for a moment.

“Directions, please, Lewis,” Harry said, and they were off.

♡ ♡ ♡

They eventually made it to the coffee shop Louis had in mind, a mum-and-pop owned business called _The Meeting Ground_ , a name which Harry absolutely loved and spent a good five minutes telling Louis all about that fact. Louis wasn’t shocked that Harry appreciated a good pun, he really wasn’t.

Harry hadn’t set Louis down until it was deemed necessary. That moment had been when Harry had attempted to carry Louis and both of their drinks to the table. Louis had stepped in and put his foot down, literally, at that point. Harry was lucky Louis had let him hold him while they stood in line to begin with.

They headed toward the back, to a lovingly-worn-in couch with a repurposed wooden shipping crate as the coffee table sitting in front of it. On the way, Harry had spotted a Scrabble game let abandoned by other patrons and had told Louis to go sit down, that he was going to grab it, and that they just had to play it.

Louis wasn’t really one for board games, but the look of glee on Harry’s face at the prospect of playing it was just too powerful for even Louis Tomlinson to resist and so they settled around the board, knees knocking into each other quite often because they were practically sitting on top of each other. 

Around the time Harry challenged Louis on the legitimacy of the word ‘vibey,’ Louis decided he was going to spill the beans about Liam and Zayn because he really wanted to get a better grasp at how Harry might be feeling about the whole tour situation. 

“You’re lucky we don’t have an actual Scrabble dictionary at our disposal, Lou,” Harry said at the same time Louis rushed out, “So Zayn and Liam are engaged.”

Harry stopped as he had his arm stretched out to place a letter tile on the board and turned to look at Louis. “Wow! Congrats! It’s a good thing you were with me last night, so they could have their alone time for that.”

“Well, actually,” Louis started. “Apparently they’ve been engaged for a few months, and just didn’t tell me.”

“Oh?” Harry was shocked, he was so utterly and clearly shocked and Louis didn’t blame him.

“Yeah, so like, this guy I used to date really did a number on me and Zayn was too scared of telling me he wanted to move out and into Liam’s apartment to tell me,” Louis ripped the plaster off, there it was. His morbid past out in the open.

“I’m, I’m really sorry to hear that Lou,” Harry reached a tentative hand out, and grasped Louis’ hand in his. It was clear he wanted to know more, maybe _hoped_ was the correct word, but didn’t want to make Louis uncomfortable. 

“Yeah, guess the lads and me mum thought I was too fragile to deal with things,” Louis had called his mum after talking with Zayn after Zayn strongly urged him to, and found out his stepdad was leaving her and the youngest set of twins for a new woman. “Which, don’t blame them. Not really. I was pretty fragile for a while.”

Harry nodded. “You’re good then? With Zayn I mean.”

“Yeah, ‘course. He’s like my brother.” Louis considered for a moment. “Well, no. He _is_ my brother.” Louis grinned, and he could tell Harry understood what he meant. 

“Are you,” Harry asked carefully, “you’re good now, yeah?”

Louis smiled, squeezed Harry’s hand for reassurance, whispered, “I’m good H. You’re good. Nothing like him,” and answered Harry’s unspoken question, _‘Am I good for you?’_

Harry gave a timid, grateful smile and squeezed back.

“Anyways,” Louis took a deep breath and urged Harry to continue his turn, to which he reluctantly did. But this was supposed to be a first date, and Harry was good and Harry was a promise of a good future and Louis didn’t want anything to ruin it, “with him moving out soon, I’ll need to find a new place to live. Can’t really afford a two bedroom by myself, you know?”

And Louis pretended not to be hurt by the way Harry’s face morphed to shock before he quickly covered it up and started talking about how much fun Louis was going to have touring prospective flats. 

Louis decided it was obvious Harry wouldn’t ask him to pick up and join him on a months-long tour and join his place of employment after they’d barely known each other a week and that he didn’t deserve to be disappointed and that even if they had to pursue a long-distance relationship it was going to be alright because Harry was good and Harry was worth it. 

They went back to their game of Scrabble in a mess of fun and useless chatter, giggles and flirtatious remarks. Louis found he didn’t have to try to block out worries about being in more deep than Harry. 

They finished their second cups of coffee, teas for Louis, and a slice of chocolate cake. Louis found it was easy to forget their impending separation when _now, now, now_ was screaming for attention.

And when the date ended with them walking hand-in-hand to _The Unlucky Clover_ for Louis’ shift at five o’clock, Louis found he wasn’t worried at all. He’d let what happens, happen.

Harry was good, it was all he knew.

It was all he needed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to be left in suspense don't google what the meaning of a lavender rose it, I promise I didn't explain it right away cos there's a plan. If you do look it up, it won't necessarily spoil anything but it won't be as fun to be a part of the journey (; 
> 
> I hope you looked up the song I mentioned before reading the chapter cos it really does help with context and it's such a beautiful song. Frank Turner is a beautiful man with beautiful songs.


	8. Chapter Eight - Polaroid Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OT5 + Ed have a lad's night out before Louis and Harry head off to London for two weeks, then Louis meets a couple of familiar-to-the-fandom faces...
> 
> The name of the chips place is thanks to my dear friend Mango!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title and scene in car inspo from lyrics in [Polaroid Picture](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rw9UwJr5f8I) by Frank Turner.
> 
> Absolutely not edited or even read through, xD

### Chapter Eight - Polaroid Picture

When Louis woke up, he made direct eye contact with one of the swallows inked onto Harry’s chest and smiled to himself. Last night was a blur of laughter and alcohol and he couldn’t remember anything much besides the overwhelming feeling of happiness.

He knows that after his shift him and the boys - and Ed bloody Sheeran - wandered off to a chip shop that was open twenty-four hours because Niall insisted he needed chips and that he wasn’t going to enjoy them quite as much if he made them himself in the kitchen at the pub. 

After some web-searching by a very determined Liam, like the devoted father he’ll never admit he is, they’d stumbled a few drunken minutes to _Chap’s Chips._ Louis will absolutely never forget Ed’s face when the teenager behind the till pointed toward the portion of the menu dedicated to celebrity-themed menu options and offered one to them on the house. 

Niall hadn’t been able to stop laughing as Ed tried to amicably smile and eat from a chip basket inspired by the color of his hair. And though Zayn had tried to be quiet about it, Louis could hear him whispering into Liam’s ear about the kinds of chip basket art he’d make for him. 

They’d stayed there for a solid two hours before Liam mentioned that Harry, Louis and Ed had an early start the next day for their trip to London and that he still needed to get Louis all packed up for it. Which had caused instant embarrassment to flood Louis’ cheeks at the same moment Zayn began the argument for why that was ‘utter bullshit’ and Liam tried to reason with him. 

“He won’t remember that he needs a clean pair of socks for every day he’s there, Zayn,” Liam had said, exasperated. 

“He’s twenty-five for fuck’s sake! It’s his own problem if he can’t manage his bloody socks by now,” Zayn had whisper-yelled, as if that would help save Louis from the embarrassment of his two best friends arguing over him like he’s their child. Louis remembers thinking they had been correct about his codependency. 

“Well if I can help solve the problem why would I just sit around and watch him suffer?” Liam had screeched. 

“He’ll be gone a few days, honestly Liam! You baby him!” 

Okay, so definitely a parental argument. Harry had stepped in and offered to double-check the amount of socks Louis packed be proportionate to his time in London. 

Which had only served to make Louis blush harder. 

They’d parted ways from _Chap’s Chips,_ Liam and Zayn heading one direction and the rest of them the other. Ed and Niall bid them a goodnight at the base of stairs for the third floor, the Irish lad singing the pop star’s own songs into his ear at full volume. 

Louis had introduced Harry to Francie just as promised before Harry had yanked his jeans down and ungracefully fallen to his knees to blow Louis while he was still stroking the keys. Right there in the worn-down chair.

The night had ended in a struggle to take a much needed shower and a slippery fumble to Louis’ bed for a return favor. 

“Mornin,’” Harry’s deep, sleep-laden voice whispered. Louis could feel the vibration against his ear as Harry talked. 

He lifted his head up to send his contented smile Harry’s way and puckered his lips without saying anything. 

“Oh, greedy this morning aren’t we?” Harry chuckled. 

Louis pouted and made a pretend angry face. 

“No need to be angry, kitten,” Harry smirked. “Come ‘ere, all the kisses for my pur-fect pussycat.”

“Ugh,” Louis groaned, throwing his head down forehead-first onto Harry’s chest. “Why.”

“‘Cos you’re pur-fect?” Harry tried to feign misunderstanding. 

“Shut up and kiss me,” Louis grumbled, trying to hide his smile in Harry’s skin as he pushed his face into his skin harder.

“Can’t when you’re smothering yourself on me, can I?”

Louis rolled his eyes in mock annoyance before quickly leaning up and smashing his lips against Harry’s. Harry made an ‘oof’ noise before finally getting with the program and kissing him back. 

They laid there for a while, Harry gently running one of his hands up and down Louis’ back and leisurely exchanging kisses before Harry announced he was going to be the mature one to break it since they both still had to pack for London. Louis begrudgingly agreed.

♡ ♡ ♡

Harry packed while Louis supervised. 

By the time Louis’ weekend bag was finished they only had thirty minutes to get upstairs to tackle Harry’s and be ready for the car Ed had scheduled to pick the three of them up. 

Truth be told, Harry seemed like the only adult in the situation. Louis - always content to distract as much as possible - thought their time was better spent sticking Niall’s hand in a bowl of warm water. It wasn’t his fault, Louis had maintained, that Niall had wound up curled around the ginger lad as the big spoon. An absolute requirement, he’d whispered sassily, to try to get Niall to wee his pants all over Ed’s backside. 

Harry had playfully sent a warning glare in Louis’ direction since he didn’t want to risk legitimizing Louis’ claim with an argument that would only end with Louis doing it anyway. It seemed like a waste of both words and precious time. He’d walked straight to his bedroom and left Louis to work out his master plan as he hovered over the two men in the living room. 

Ten minutes later, after Harry had completed his own packing, he successfully broke past Louis standing guard of his science experiment and shook Ed awake. It seemed there wasn’t much preparation Ed needed to do before their journey. All he did was take a quick trip to the bathroom and the fridge before he checked his phone for any updates on the car service he’d hired.

And twenty-five minutes after that, the three men had tumbled down the stairs and squished into the backseat of a non-descript black town car. It was one of those with a set of seats facing one another, so there wasn’t a shortage of seats - only legroom. 

Harry’s giraffe-legs were encroaching on Ed’s space, and Ed made sure to bugger him a bit. It was just some playful banter to make Harry blush and utter apologies for something he had no control over. Louis was certain he and Ed were made of the same stone in that regard. 

Louis was pressed up against Harry’s side in a very obvious, unnecessary way but Harry and Ed did their part by not commenting on it.

“Harry you made sure to grab your camera, right?” Ed had cut into Louis questioning Harry on his favorite football team. Louis was preparing to fix Ed with a glare since very important, relationship-defining things were being discussed, until he noticed the actually concerned pout on Ed’s face. 

“‘Course, mate, locked and loaded,” Harry said and then began to dig around the brown leather duffel snug against his feet. 

“Why must you say it like that,” Louis rolled his eyes.

Harry momentarily paused his search to flick furrowed brows Louis’ way, “Huh?”

“You’re such a goof,” Louis laughed. 

“What are you even talking about, Lou, honestly,” Harry rolled his eyes right back.

Louis reached a hand out, almost without thought, to tuck a loose curl back behind Harry’s ear. 

Ed chimed in, “Pass it to me, right quick.”

Harry wordlessly did as he was told before he leaned back and into Louis’ touch. Louis watched Ed fiddle with the old-school device for a minute before he settled his hand at the base of Harry’s neck to slowly gather the baby fine hairs in a delicate grip. 

“What’s the camera for, Haz?” Louis inquired. He was curious to know why Harry’s camera was of such importance to an international popstar.

“Oh, I’m a man of many talents,” Harry paused to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively. Louis gave him a look as if to say, _‘oh I know,’_ before Harry continued. “I’m Ed’s official photographer. Like, for documentary purposes and the like.”

“Interesting,” Louis thought aloud. “So that little SD card holds some of the finest pictures in the world.”

“Well, not really,” Harry giggled. “It’s a polaroid camera, it doesn't hold anything for very long.”

“Details, details,” Louis groaned. “My point is, all the iconic things this boy right here has done and you’ve been the one to document it.”

“For the last few years, I suppose.”

“One day our children’s children will look at a picture of Ed drunk off his face, or writing a chart-topping hit and the viewpoint will be _your_ viewpoint...that’s fucking wild,” Louis emphasized with wide eyes and a small squeeze at Harry’s neck. 

Harry seemed in a trance as his eyes zoned out on Louis’ face.

“Haz?” Louis asked, squeezing a bit harder in an attempt to break Harry of his day-dream.

“Ours…” he mumbled out, biting his lip, right as a flash erupted across the way from them.

Louis blinked once and turned to see Ed sporting a grin from ear to ear, cheeks a little red like he might actually be a bit embarrassed of breaking the quiet moment. He didn’t say anything though, merely pulled the picture from the camera after the familiar wheezing-sound finished. 

“Here’s my viewpoint, you can show your children’s children,” Ed smirked.

Louis blushed and turned into Harry’s shoulder, while a cheesing Harry eagerly took the photo from Ed. 

♡ ♡ ♡

It was early afternoon when the car stopped in front of a grayscale concrete building in a business-obvious section of town. Ed told Louis that it was his normal rehearsal space, which became apparent by the couple of fans who were sat patiently waiting along the side wall. 

He urged them to move along as he stopped to take pictures and sign autographs. Harry paused for a moment to take an overarching shot of the whole scene, good little documentarist that he was, before he carded his fingers through Louis’ and led the way. 

Louis did his best to absorb everything, but there were quite a few people mulling about the hallways. The usually-clumsy Harry was dodging people left and right, never failing to respond enthusiastically as people called out to him in a mixture between “long time no see” and “how have you been.” 

To Louis it seemed like Harry was hell-bent on getting to a specific destination, and he was about to tell Harry he’d like to meet some of these people, Harry’s coworkers, his friends really, when Harry pushed a door open. 

He held back the shout and what escaped was simply a strangled gasp. 

Every person in the room turned to find the source of the sound, seven pairs of eyes glancing at him in amusement. 

“Hey, mate,” a scruffy brunette man, only a bit older than Louis greeted.

“Lads, this is Louis,” Harry wrapped his right arm around Louis’ shoulders.

“Lads?” A tall, American voice chimed in from across the room. Louis turned his attention to her as she climbed over a bright orange bean-bag chair. She walked up to Harry and aimed to tangle her arms around his torso. 

Surprised, Louis stepped back with a frown to give her space to hug Harry. It was quick, and to be honest, Louis wasn’t sure if that was Harry’s doing or the woman’s.

“Erm, this is Kendall,” Harry gestured vaguely in her direction.

“Harry always forgets there’s a bit of estrogen on the crew,” Kendall mock-rolled her eyes. “I’m a sound technician for Ed.”

“Ah,” Louis nodded. “Nice, yeah.”

It felt so awkward.

“Ok, well, anyways,” Harry stepped away from the two of them. “Frank, come ‘ere a second.”

And oh, right. That had been why Louis embarrassed himself. Frank Turner was sitting in a chair not even six feet away from him. Louis watched with wide eyes as the man casually fluffed up Harry’s hair.

Harry hadn’t been lying when he said he was good mates with Frank Turner. 

“Who’s this, then?” Frank asked, amused.

“Louis, is my…” Harry swallowed, eyes flickering to Louis’ before quickly darting away. “He’s Niall’s downstairs neighbor,” is what Harry seemed to decide upon. Which, _yeah that hurt,_ Louis thought. 

“I’m a massive, massive fan, mate,” Louis cut in, eager to change the subject as it stabbed him in the chest.

“Ah yeah? What’s your favorite song, then?” Frank challenged. 

“God, that’s a tricky question,” Louis nearly shouted. “Anything off of _Tape Deck Heart,_ really. Maybe “Undeveloped Film”? The lyrics mostly, but also the sonic direction. It’s a delicate, poignant take on great love.”

Frank’s eyebrows shot up his forehead, and he cast an impressed look Harry’s way. 

“Did you just use the word poignant?” Harry barked out on a laugh. 

“Watch your mouth,” Louis hissed, sneaking a hand to pinch at Harry’s right love handle.

“Thanks for the compliment on the music, brother, it means a lot coming from a fan to hear that take on it, really,” Frank held out a hand for him to shake. “Nice to meet you.”

“Fucking same,” Louis did yell then. Oops.

“Louis here is a songwriter,” Harry chose to announce then, much to Louis’ embarrassment. 

“Uh, no, I just like...mess around a bit,” Louis shrugged.  
Harry rolled his eyes and stage whispered, “Well I was hoping to leave him in your company to mess around a bit while I get to work, but…” and looked at Louis with a smirk, dimple poking out.

“Yes, I write songs,” Louis hopped in place, begging for Frank’s attention to be back on him. “Let’s write songs. Bye Harry.”

Harry chuckled and leaned down to give him a peck on the cheek, and whispered, “Good luck, darling.” 

Kendall, who stood off to the side was pretending to be busy with an amp. Louis could tell she was keeping an eye on things, and his suspicions were confirmed when as soon as the opportunity arose she bounded back over and grabbed at Harry’s bicep. 

“Lots to do, H, come on,” she giggled. Which, why the fuck. 

Louis had a lot of restraint to not openly glower at someone in the presence of his favorite musician, and watched as she and Harry disappeared from the room. Harry, to his benefit, did give Louis a lingering look of fondness as he was pulled over the threshold and around the corner.

The next however many hours flew by. Louis couldn’t be sure just how much time had passed, only that Ed had stepped into the room not long after Harry’s departure. Four of the other men had presumably followed Kendall and Harry, leaving Frank, Louis, Ed and one other man in the tiny, makeshift stage area.

Instruments were laid about everywhere, including several guitars, a drum kit, a keyboard and a beautiful baby grand. Obviously Louis gravitated toward that particular one, and they hashed out a song.

Sometime after the song had been finished, after they’d run through it a few more times out of sheer excitement, the conversation turned to trivial, silly things. At one point, someone made a comment that was so clearly about Niall Louis couldn’t help himself and joined in.

“Yeah, Irish bloke really lives up to all the stereotypes, eh?” Louis laughed with his hand on his tummy. It kind of hurt from all the laughter singing he’d done today, but in a good way.

“So you know Niall then?” Greg asked with a curious smile.

“Oh yeah, I work for him but he’s also a good mate,” Louis nodded. “Although, he never mentioned knowing Ed here or Harry for that matter, little shit. Maybe I need to question our friendship.”

“He’s giving you time off then, to join Ed on tour?”

Louis glanced to Ed in confusion, then turned back to answer Greg. “Uh, no I’m not coming on tour.”

“Sorry for assuming there mate, just with you writing with us, coming in with Harry, I thought maybe you were a new hire,” he shrugged.

“Nah, just a...friend...of Harry’s,” the word ‘friend’ burned his tongue on the way out. It didn’t feel correct, but they hadn’t discussed anything, him and Harry.

“You should come,” Ed said then. Louis’ head snapped in his direction. “If Harry hasn’t asked you yet, it’s only ‘cos he’s so nervous. I can tell he really likes you.”

Louis was near ready to shit his pants at the absurdness this conversation had taken. He felt like he was having a ‘define the relationship’ conversation about Harry with Ed, in front of Frank bloody Turner and Greg, whose actual job was to be determined. 

“Plus, it’d be great to have your input on the music I’m making,” Ed pressured on.

“I’m not sure if Harry wants me here, we just met,” Louis bit his bottom lip, nervous. 

“You should think about bringing it up with him, there’s plenty of space on the bus,” Ed leaned back into his chair, and Louis didn’t even remember him leaning forward in the first place. But, Ed was making some fair points. Not that Louis needed a ton of convincing. He knew in a heartbeat he wanted to be there, if only Harry wanted him there too.

“Yeah, okay,” Louis grinned, determined to at least broach the subject with Harry.

“I’m sure Harry wouldn’t mind sharing a bunk with me, again, so you could have mine,” Kendall’s deep, fucking American voice piped in from the doorway. 

When Louis turned around to face her, Kendall was wearing a cunning smirk with one hand propped on her hip. 

“Harry does love a good cuddle,” she tried for nonchalance. But Louis knew what she was doing. She was staking her claim. 

Harry, no matter how single he claimed to be, was taken. He had someone on the road, someone he at least had relations with, and spending the next three months around someone that Harry had regularly slept with? No thanks.

“I uh, I’ve got to wee,” Louis blurted, standing up from the piano bench abruptly. “All that tea has really gone through my system, aha,” Louis choked out. He may have wobbled a bit on his feet. 

“Here, I’ll show you where the closest loo is,” Ed tried. He kept sneaking annoyed glances in Kendall’s general vicinity.

“Nah, I saw it on the way in,” total lie. Louis lied. “Be back in a jiffy,” Louis managed to mumble out. And, what? _Jiffy._

“If you’re sure, are you sure Louis?” Ed asked, worry lacing his voice.

“Yep!” Louis saluted him, cringing to himself. Honestly, how he’d ever had dreams to be a drama student in Uni was beyond him.

On his way out of the room, Louis gave a fleeting look at Kendall. His gaze was met with a triumphant glimmer. She’d succeeded in her plan to rattle Louis. 

_And yep,_ Louis thought as he struggled to maintain balance, _consider him rattled._

Just as he was making to exit the room, Louis felt a tug on his shoulder. He steeled himself and put on an ‘I’m Not Heartbroken’ face. 

It was Ed.

“Hey, are you sure you’re okay? Harry should be done by now, why don’t I go grab him?” 

“You’re right,” Louis prepared himself to lie his face off. “I got a text from me mum, family emergency. I’ve got to take the next train back to Donny.”

“Shit, no, take my driver. Really, I’m not going anywhere but to my hotel, and I can always catch a ride from someone else. I’ll even pay for it,” Ed was insisting.

“Nah,” Louis tried to deflect, turn his generous offer to a terrible, horrible lie, down. 

“Harry will kill me if I made you take public transport right now,” Ed was pulling his phone from his pocket now. Louis wasn’t entirely sure what to believe at the moment, considering Harry had never mentioned anything about a regular hookup on the road. 

But sure, it was nice to think he cared enough about Louis like that.

“Go ahead back to the front of the building, he’ll meet you there. Your bag should still be in the boot, just...I’ll follow you, yeah? Take mine and Harry’s from the car.”

“Yeah, okay,” Louis found himself agreeing. Honestly, he just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. He didn’t want Harry to stumble upon the train wreck he was right now. He wasn’t having that conversation in front of Kendall.

When they make it to the car, bags are repositioned and Ed gives Louis a solemn look. 

“Come to think of it, I don’t think I’ve seen you on your phone the entire afternoon,” Ed says, emotionless. 

For a second, Louis stills. He does his best to remain cool, calm and collected.

“Tell Harry I’ll call him as soon as I get a chance, I’ll probably be busy with my family for a bit,” Louis shrugs, not knowing if he’s trying to give Ed a hint that he’s right or play it off as ‘you know how it is.’

Ed, kind person that he is, doesn't say a word.

Or try to stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY :( 
> 
> Also, the next chapter is probably going to be shorter. I say probably cos I haven't written it yet but I do have it planned out. 
> 
> Don't fret! The last chapter will be super long, that I'm sure of.
> 
> How is everyone feeling? If you're angsty or sad, I've done my job :(
> 
> HAPPY HALLOUWEEN!! xxxxxx


	9. Chapter Nine - Plain Sailing Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit (a lot of?) angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays! 
> 
> I really wanted to finish the entire thing as a present for y'all, but I've been struggling with getting my thoughts and ideas typed out into actual words and the plot actually changed just the slightest. It's the same ending, but how we're getting there has changed a tad. 
> 
> I figured one chapter was better than waiting ages for two.
> 
> Yes, that chapter title is another Frank Turner song. Sue me. (Actually pls don't)

### Chapter Nine - Plain Sailing Weather

Louis almost slipped up on a Tuesday night.

It’d been nearly two weeks of ignoring every single one of Harry’s attempts to inquire about Louis’ family and the situation that led to his abrupt departure. Of course he’d aggressively read all the texts as they came in, but he’s not stupid. He had Harry’s read receipts turned off so that he wouldn’t be any the wiser.

He thought it was sweet that Harry cared enough to check in and see how he was doing. He was relieved that Ed Sheeran decided to keep his suspicions to himself. 

But he didn’t trust it. 

He didn’t trust that Harry didn’t lead him on. And why would he? They’d only known each other for a week. It was his own fault for getting so emotionally invested in someone after that short a time. He made it a point to remind himself of that fact every time he read an _‘everything ok Lou?’_ text and felt his fingers start to formulate a response. 

It’d been when all the boys were over for a lad’s night that he almost cracked, albeit accidentally. 

For the last week Niall had been nagging him about having a lad’s night. When Louis had turned up to work the very same day he’d fled London, Niall pulled him behind the bar and demanded an explanation. Afterward he’d proclaimed Harry was dead to him and vowed to kick him out the second he was done touring. Then he got to planning a hypothetical lad’s night to cheer Louis up. 

So it was a Tuesday night, and Niall was spread out on Louis’ floor. The two of them were passing the time with mindless TV for background noise, noses buried in their phones. Niall was carefully lounged upon a pile of blankets he constructed as a makeshift mattress. As Niall was proclaiming how great it is now that they know they live so close to each other, the doorbell rang.

Louis glanced at the door for a second before he decided that he’s too lazy to go and answer it, even _if_ their pizza was waiting on the other side. Zayn rushed out of the room and pushed at Louis’ feet, which were draped across the arm of the couch.

“Go answer that, will you?” 

With squinted eyes, Louis asked him, “Why are you singling me out?”

“Oh my God, why are you annoying about everything?”

“It’s just a little suspicious, is all,” Louis retaliated.

“I don’t want Niall to get hold of the pizza before Li gets out of the shower. I’m not interested in a Hunger Games style dinner tonight,” Zayn pulled Louis’ pink fuzzy sock from his left foot.

“Hey!” Niall and Louis shouted in unison. 

Louis leaned forward to make a grab for his sock, body temperature already seeming to plummet. He was unsuccessful, and he sent a glare Zayn’s way. 

“I’m comfy,” Louis pouted, settling back into the cushions and crossing his arms across his chest. The doorbell rang again, and Zayn and Louis continued their argument silently.

“Well I’m going to grab the pizza before it gets cold,” Niall stumbled to his feet, nearly knocking over his glass of water in the process. 

“Horan, stop it,” Zayn looks annoyed.

“Why can’t Niall tip the pizza gods?” Louis pushed.

“ _Am_ I tipping them?” Niall paused halfway to the door. “You should’ve done that all online, mate, who even carries cash anymore?”

“Lad, you should always tip in cash. It goes straight in their pockets that way.” 

“Okay Tommo, give me a fiver then,” Niall walked back and held out his hand to Louis.

“Well you’re answering the door, not me,” Louis rolled his eyes.

“Louis is answering the door, Niall,” Zayn nearly shouted. Two pairs of blue eyes glanced his way. One surprised, the other still suspicious.

Louis was thinking about giving in and answering the door for the sake of greasy cheese when a timid voice called out, “Lou?” 

His heart dropped to his stomach, blood seeming to turn cold because it sure sounded like…

“It’s Harry,” the voice called again. 

When Louis’ eyes focused back on Zayn’s face, the latter was giving him a pained smile. And to top it all off, Louis’ phone started buzzing where he held it in his hand. A quick glance down confirmed his worst thoughts. Harry’s name was flashing across the screen.

He wasn’t surprised when Zayn began to reach for him before he’d even said anything, or done anything. Because Zayn knows him best, he dropped the fuzzy pink sock and shot his hand out for Louis’ ankle.

He was too slow though, or rather, Louis was too quick.

Louis sprinted up from the couch and raced to his room. Zayn fumbled, tried to catch up but ultimately failed. The bedroom door slammed closed and Louis pushed his back against it, leaning all of his weight back as he cursed their shitty flat for its lock-less doors.

“Babes, let me in,” Zayn said.

“Liam isn’t actually in the shower, is he?” Louis challenged. Zayn doesn’t answer. “He wouldn’t have gone along with your little scheme, I know it.”

“It’s not a scheme, you’re just stubborn.”

“You hid your loose-lipped truth-puppy of a boyfriend away. Tell me that’s not a scheme,” Louis huffed.

“Okay, fine, I schemed,” Zayn relented. “But you need to talk to him. He’s turned to hounding _me_ for answers. About _your_ family.” Louis didn’t say anything. “I didn’t even know the bloke had my phone number.”

“Well I didn’t give it to him,” Louis grumbled.

“I didn’t say you did?” Zayn questioned.

“Whatever, I’m not talking to him. He’ll just trick me again,” Louis slid down the door, pulled his knees up to his chest and slumped over them.

“Mate, what on Earth are you talking about?”

“He made me think he was as into me as I was to him, which isn’t even possible,” Louis whispered.

“I know he didn’t tell you about Kate, but maybe he legitimately forgot, or, I don’t know, had a reasoning behind it,” Zayn jiggled the doorknob a bit as he tried once again to push it open.

“Kendall.”

“Whatever. And can we please have this conversation face to face?” Zayn pleaded. He was pleading now. “I promise nobody let him inside. Niall is pissed at him. And you’re right, Liam is hiding away.”

“I knew it,” Louis huffed as he scooted away from the door just enough for Zayn’s skinny frame to squeeze through. He gave a tap on the wood to let Zayn know it was open and soon enough Zayn pushed through. Louis slammed the door behind him for insurance, and looked up at Zayn as he planted himself back against it like a brick.

They stared at each other in silence for a bit, a stark contrast to their earlier silent movie. This time, it was heavy, weighted. Then Zayn broke the quiet.

“I think you need to grow up and talk to him about everything, instead of hiding away in your Starbucks lair,” Zayn gestured to the obscene amount of empty frappuccino cups littered across Louis’ room. 

“Shut up, I’m going to throw those away.”

“I think the employees know your voice and order by now, given how often you’ve been going,” Zayn tried for humor. 

“So what if I indulge in a java chip frappuccino with caramel drizzle twice a day? ‘S not like anybody is going to notice the extra pudge.”

“It’s not a healthy coping mechanism,” Zayn slid down next to Louis. “And, you know, maybe it’s not even a _necessary_ one.” 

“I’m not following…”

“Talk to him. He owes you an explanation. It might not even be what you think it is,” Zayn frowned. “You shouldn’t tear yourself apart based on runaway thoughts.”

“Runaway thoughts! Z, she practically pissed on him to mark her claim. There’s history there,” Louis stood up and reached for his java chip from earlier.

Zayn wasn’t far behind and he yanked the plastic from Louis’ hand before he could try to take a sip of the disgusting, melted swill. “Maybe it’s one-sided.”

“Yeah, like me to him.”

“Fuck, why do you do this to yourself?” Zayn yelled. 

Louis shuffled back in surprise. “What?”

“Why the fuck do you think nobody could possibly want you? That nobody would choose you?” Louis stayed mute. “I mean, I know why. But I thought Harry had finally shown you that _he_ was a fluke.”

“I don’t want to talk about him right now.”

“Don’t worry,” Zayn reached for his shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze. “I promise we aren’t. This is about Harry.”

“And how even if I was wrong and over-reacted, I probably pushed him right into Kendall’s waiting, eager arms,” Louis squeezed his eyes shut, since they were feeling rather liquidy at the moment.

“He’s standing outside our flat right now, even though he’s supposed to be in London with Ed,” Zayn walked toward Louis and cautiously laid his palm on the back of Louis’ neck.

“I think,” Louis began, “I think you’re right and I’ll talk to him sometime soon. But I can’t right this second. I’m a bit overwhelmed.”

“Alright, we can send him away,” Zayn offered. “I never want to force you to do anything. Even if it is for your own good. I’ll just be pushy about it.”

Louis let out a wet chuckle and opened his eyes, giving Zayn a small nod. “Please,” he choked out. 

“I’ll go talk to him, you stay here and start cleaning up all this chocolate mess,” Zayn gave him a final neck squeeze before letting go. He quickly tickled Louis on his ribs before he turned away and slipped through the tiniest opening of the door.

Of course, Louis can’t resist and he pressed his ear to the door immediately to try to listen for any bit of Harry’s voice. He can’t actually hear anything, much to his annoyance. He leaned down, grabbed the overly-stuffed trash can by his closet door and began to collect the empty cups. 

“I can fuck up anything,” he off-handedly grumbled under his breath. The sentence stopped him on his cleaning journey. “Give me one fine day of plain sailing weather, and I can fuck up anything.” 

Louis quite literally dropped what he was doing and reached for his guitar. He had lyrics tumbling ‘round his head and he wasn’t going to be able to focus on anything until he sorted them out.

♡ ♡ ♡

“And I can almost find the words, but I can see the way you’d fold your hands, speak my name like a curse upon your pretty lips,” Louis gripped the neck of his guitar tighter as Zayn continued a rhythmic press of the piano keys. “The pressured white behind your fingertips,” he began to violently strum.

“And when you see me for all that I am, I couldn't make mistakes to make a difference any more. I’d throw myself down on my knees at your hands, and beg you for forgiveness for my fuck ups and my faults.” 

Louis took a deep breath so he could finish up his song with all the angst required. “And maybe you’d relent, release and hope for our forever. Lift up your precious hands and then bring yours and mine together.” 

He and Zayn played a short instrumental before they both began to wind down the music as Louis sang, “So give me one fine day of plain sailing weather. Just give me one fine day of plain sailing,” the music faded out on, “weather.”

When he finally looked out at the crowd, it’s safe to say the bar’s patrons were more than a little confused. It was Louis’ angstiest [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QZ1yZFHhf7w>) to date, that’s for sure, but they still look impressed. 

Zayn startled Louis when he placed a hand on his back and saluted the crowd, giving a wave to Liam who is of course aiming a phone in their direction. Louis felt his cheeks heat up a bit at the thought of his mum hearing this song in particular given it’s aura. But he had kept her updated, so he knows she won’t really be all that shocked. He just hoped the littles weren’t watching it, too.

The two of them head off the stage toward Liam, who lowers the phone as they approach.

“Don’t worry Lou, I only recorded this one. Zayn gave me a warning. I’ll text it to Jo and she can show Lottie and Fizzy separately,” Liam nodded.

“That’s actually quite a relief,” Louis giggled, and it feels like it’s been ages since he did that. “I’m already in so much swear jar debt with the twins and if I’m not careful Ernie and D’s vocabulary will be way too colorful for their age.”

“Yeah, that’s a lost cause, ‘m afraid,” Zayn punched him in his side and reached for the phone as Louis skipped away. He was desperate for a pint and he wasn’t about to just let Zayn attack him.

Niall already has a beer waiting for him when he approaches, and he gestured behind Louis as he asked, “What are they arguing about?”

Louis turned to see Zayn holding the phone just out of Liam’s reach as he squirmed and flailed trying to get it back. He shrugged, faced Niall again and said, “Not sure. It’s always something with them. Sometimes I think they spend all day in a game of foreplay.”

“Okay, too much information,” Niall shuddered. “Anyway, great tune mate. A tad angry, but I also felt some vulnerability mixed in there.”

Louis took a swig of his drink before, “Just ask.”

“When are you talking to Harry?”

“Jesus, I thought you were angry at him and he was dead to you… You don’t need to sound so eager, Horan,” Louis mumbled and used the back of his hand to wipe foam from his upper lip.

“That was until Tuesday night when Zayn opened the door and Harry was proper crying, Louis,” Niall said with sadness lacing his tone. 

“You don’t need to remind me.”

“But it’s now Friday,” Niall said. “It’s been three days.”

“I’m aware of how the week works.”

“You know, Zayn told him there wasn’t anything wrong with your family. That’s how he lured him out here. And why he was crying. He thinks he did something wrong, but he doesn’t know what,” Niall crossed his arms after placating an impatient customer with the promise that he’d make his way over there soon enough.

“Maybe he did. Again, I thought you were on _my_ side,” Louis stressed. 

“Zayn led me to believe there were no more sides when he told Harry that you just needed a bit more time and then you’d explain everything. And, I quote, ‘not to worry,’” he threw up air quotes.

“I don’t know, I guess you’re right, or Zayn’s right, or whatever,” Louis pushed the beer glass away from him. His mood was ripening and he wasn’t interested in getting tipsy anymore. 

“Well,” Niall started. “Us three are going to London tomorrow to see Ed’s show. My guess is Harry will be there.”

“Most likely,” Louis rolled his eyes.

“I think you should join us.”

Louis sighed, “Yeah.” 

Whatever the truth was about Harry and Kendall - and Harry not sharing it with Louis - it was time to face the music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click the link on "song" to hear the real song!
> 
> The last chapter will be more angst, more communication, some fluff, some smut :O and a happy ending ? See y'all soon enough! Stay safe and if I don't post before the new year, happy new year! Here's to a grand 2021 and finally seeing Louis on tour.


	10. Chapter Ten - Lavender Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're saying goodbye to these characters, y'all! One final journey in this little world I created. Some fluff, some angst, and the most adorable Zouis, Nouis and Lilo moments since we stan friendship in this fandom. Of course, there's some pretty sweet Larry moments, too ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! This is it! I spent FIVE straight hours writing this massive !!!5,000!!! word chapter in its entirety for y'all! Happy Valentine's Day! 
> 
> A disclaimer: 
> 
> I'm not British, I live in Texas. All places mentioned in London in this chapter were found through 'best of' articles from British magazines. I don't pretend to know if the physical route these characters take in one day is even possible. It's like London Boy by Taylor Swift. Just pretend it works and let the magic happen?
> 
> Speaking of Taylor Swift! A song that vibes with this chapter is [Afterglow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8HxbqAsppwU). Highly rec you give it a listen while reading, especially near the end of the chapter.

### Chapter Ten - Lavender Rose

From the moment he woke up, Louis was antsy. 

He tumbled out of bed on his way to the bathroom, tripping over the various outfit choices he’d laid out on the floor after he’d gotten home from the pub. When he finally made it to the shower, he zoned out a bit under the entirely too hot water before he got any washing up done. 

The result was splotchy-red skin, but it felt good in the moment. A comforting distraction to the pain and nerves he was feeling inside his head. Maybe that was a really terrible and unhealthy way to deal with the stress, but he couldn’t go back and change it.

After carefully blow drying his hair so his fringe was fluffy and perfectly draped across his forehead, he made his way back into his room to get dressed. He glanced at the three choices half-hazardly tossed on the carpet and made a split-decision choice.

He was leaving his room and tugging on his [jean-esque button-up over a simple white tee](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/AX9f5z28SldK-WtXUpk5j59iT9mg_8Oq4lrnaC0GUygx42PzoT-TZt8/) when he noticed Zayn and Liam rushing around the kitchen. Half the kitchen was packed in boxes, and Louis could tell Liam was struggling to move about the chaos.

The couple had been slowly packing up Zayn’s things over the course of what Liam called Louis’ ‘Two Week Notice’ period. They had been planning on moving everything into Liam’s apartment this weekend, and the spontaneous trip to London Zayn schemed up sometime in the last few days was giving Liam what he called stress pimples. 

Most of the kitchen stuff wasn’t actually even Louis’, so he wasn’t concerned. He knew he’d find a way to live without an apple corer, for example, but Liam had to be convinced before he’d agreed to pack it up. Which was odd, considering Louis was pretty sure Liam had brought that particular kitchen instrument over here in the first place.

“I’m ready lads,” Louis announced. Zayn glanced at him and made a face. “What?”

“You’re wearing... _that_?”

“What the fuck does that mean?” Louis pulled at his hem in frustration.

“Don’t you want to look a little more put together?” Zayn asked incredulously.

“We’re going to be trekking around London all day and then we’re going to a concert, I’m plenty dressed for the occasion,” Louis huffed and walked around the counter to get to the fridge.

“Leave him alone, babe, he looks as gorgeous as ever,” Liam said distractedly as he tapped up a cardboard box. Louis turned back to Zayn as he grabbed for the orange juice and made an ‘I told you so’ face, scrunched nose and puffed up lips. “Did you pack an overnight bag, Louis?”

“Sure did, dad,” Louis patted Liam on the head. Liam grimaced but didn't say anything. “When’s Nialler getting here?”

“Any minute, that’s why I’m rushing to get the last of these boxes squared away. Not going to have much time when we get back tomorrow morning,” Liam replied.

“Right,” Louis murmured as he held his glass to his lips. He watched silently as Liam wrote ‘baking pans’ on the box in front of him. He was startled and nearly dropped the juice when Zayn wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Babes…” he whispered. And that’s all he had to say. Louis’ bottom lip was wobbling. “Don’t cry.”

“I’m not...arsehole,” Louis turned into Zayn and pushed his face into his neck.

“We’re moving across town, nothing’s going to change.”

“Bullshit, everything is going to change,” Louis choked out.

“Not how we love you; nothing in the world would ever change that,” Zayn squeezed him tightly, even though the glass Louis was holding was painfully squished between their chests. 

“I’m not even certain I’m going to let you do your laundry without me, Lou, so you’ll be seeing me at least once a week,” Liam teased him and gave his ribs a tickle.

Louis squirmed around and ducked out of Zayn’s hold and away from Liam’s hands. “Fuck off,” he giggled, “you’d better be seeing me more than once a week.”

“Of course,” Liam happily agreed. There was a knock on the door then, so Louis wiped the moisture from his cheeks and went to let Niall in, emotional talk paused for the moment. He knew he’d be a right mess tomorrow.

♡ ♡ ♡

The first thing on their agenda when they arrived in London was to drop off their bags in the posh hotel Ed had booked for them. Antsy Louis didn’t like the idea of this, and was very concerned they might run into Harry in the lobby or hallway. 

He wasn’t planning on talking to Harry until the last possible moment, which was at the end of the night and after the show, and he didn’t want to deviate from that. He _couldn’t_ deviate from that. Not if he wanted to keep his sanity.

Liam had assured him that Harry would probably be with Ed all day, and that if they did see him he’d whisk Louis away. They were only going to be there for a moment, as they had a table at Fortnum and Mason reserved for afternoon tea and they couldn’t risk being late for it. 

In fact, as much as Louis loved tea, he couldn’t figure out why Zayn was so stressed about that aspect of their day. Zayn didn’t typically let anything stress him out. It was more of his fiancée’s job to do that.

As they dumped their bags in the double suite, Zayn was glaring at Niall who insisted he needed to take a couple of minutes on the toilet before they started their day.

“If I don’t shit now, you’ll be listening to me complain about it at your fancy tea thing,” Niall shouted as he ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

“I don’t understand why you can’t take your shit at Fortnum’s!” Zayn yelled back.

“The audacity! I’m not taking a shit at a place like that, it’s too classy for this bum.”

Louis snickered and turned his attention to Liam, who was carefully clipping a fanny pack around his waist. “Why are you wearing that?”

“It’s got all the essentials: wallet, hand sanitizer, tissues, phone charger. We have a busy day ahead of us, I want to make sure we’re prepared,” Liam answered, pulling the strap tighter around his hips.

“It’s a little much, even for you,” Louis raised one eyebrow. “I’ve never seen you wear a fanny pack before. Does Zayn know you’re doing this?”

“I don’t need his permission to be vigilant,” Liam scoffed.

“Don’t be too sure of yourself, he’s _awfully_ concerned about this tea thing he has planned,” Louis sing-songed.

“My fanny pack doesn’t concern you or Zayn, mind your business,” Liam pouted and adjusted it so it rested on the center of his waist. 

“Sure, Lima,” Louis chuckled and ran his hand through his fringe to fluff it up a bit. 

The bed squeaked as Liam crashed down beside him. Louis turned on his side and wrapped an arm around Liam’s middle so he could get a five-minute-cuddle-and-nap while they waited for Niall to finish up. His day had hardly begun and he was exhausted. 

Zayn was standing across from the bathroom door with his arms crossed over his chest, foot tapping impatiently against the patterned carpet.

“Don’t be too nervous about later, yeah?” Liam mumbled as he draped his arm around Louis’ shoulders and squeezed him.

“Can’t help it,” Louis sighed.

“I think it’ll all work out,” Liam said, and Louis could almost _hear_ the relaxed smile in his voice. “That’s what you want, right?”

“Well, yeah,” Louis laughed. “I just get so lost in my head sometimes.”

“I know, you can’t help it.”

“That’s not really a good excuse,” Louis muttered.

“Agreed,” Liam ran his hand up and down Louis’ back.

“One day I’ll be less insecure,” Louis spoke into existence.

“Hmmm,” Liam started, “and maybe Harry can be by your side to help you.”

“Why is everyone so pro-Harry all the sudden?” Louis sighed.

“I’ve always been pro-Harry,” Liam defended.

“Not last week,” Louis pointed out.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Liam chuckled. “But that was because I’m so pro-Louis. I’ve always had a good feeling about Harry though. He seems like a genuinely good guy.”

Louis took a deep breath and pressed his face harder against Liam’s chest in silent agreement. The conversation dropped off, neither of them really meaning for it to get anywhere anyway. Nothing could actually be concluded until Harry and Louis had their conversation.

The toilet flushed and Zayn snapped to attention. He took purposeful strides toward Liam and Louis cuddled together on top of the duvet and shook their ankles, “Up and at ‘em, Niall is done and we have a reservation to make, sleepy-heads.

Louis pretended to snore and ignored him, subtly elbowing Liam in the gut as he attempted to vacate the bed.

“Now, Louis,” Zayn warned.

“Alright you menace, I’m getting up.”

“I don’t see movement,” Zayn countered.

“When Niall emerges I’ll bounce right up, I promise,” Louis claimed. As the bathroom door slammed open Louis groaned, “Fuck, fine,” and rolled off of Liam.

The four boys decided to walk to the tea house since Zayn was too stressed out to not be in control of the pacing if they were to be trapped inside of a taxi. To say it was a stressful twenty-minute walk would be an understatement. Zayn led the group, supportive Liam by his side with a smile on his face. 

He was the only one smiling. 

Niall looked neither excited nor bored, just terribly complacent about the whole situation. Zayn had a determined squint of his eyes and Louis had a cranky scowl on his face. He was shorter than all of him, and even though he had toned footie legs, they were still shorter than the three other guys’. 

Louis was on the verge of being an A Mood by the time they made it through the fancy, teal-accented dining room of Fortnum’s. He sat down in his chair with an annoyed huff and immediately fluffed his fringe, again. It was one of his habits, and it tended to spike when he was stressed.

They were at a round table, Niall across from him and Liam and Zayn closest to him. Things were normal enough for the first ten minutes of their tea time. They’d ordered three different types of tea to share amongst themselves, and the waitress had just put out scones and jams in the center of the table. Liam excused himself to the restroom as Louis reached forward to grab one to eat. 

When Liam returned, Louis was carefully spreading a mixture of strawberry and honey across his pastry. He leaned back so the waitress could place a teacup in front of him and he did a double-take when he noticed his didn’t look like the normal Tiffany’s blue he’d been expecting to see.

In front of him was a white cup with black script on it that read ‘best man.’ There was some kind of souvenir-looking keychain attached to the thin handle. He glanced up and inspected Niall’s before he looked side to side at Liam’s and Zayn’s. He narrowed his eyes.

“What’s this?” he asked to noone in particular. The waitress had already departed, so she’d be no help. 

“You can read,” Zayn hounded.

“Zayn!” Liam scolded, sending him a quick warning look.

“Shit, sorry, it’s instinctual,” Zayn snickered. “Louis, dearest friend, brother from another mother, sunshine to my rainbow.”

“Zayn,” Louis begged as he fondly rolled his eyes.

“Will you be my best man?” Zayn rubbed his shoulder against Louis’, pushing him off-center for the slightest moment. 

Louis let out a dry sob, covering his eyes for a brief second. “This is why you had your knickers in a twist at the hotel?”

“That’s not an answer!” Zayn laughed.

“Of course I’ll be your best man, Z,” Louis shoved him on the head playfully. “This is merely a formality. I’m honored you took the time to actually ask me.”

“Got to do things proper, yeah?” Zayn blushed. “It’s the least I owe you for keeping the whole thing a secret for so long.”

Louis bit his bottom lip in understanding, and pulled him in for a hug. As they parted he asked, “How’d you arrange for this whole thing, where were you hiding this?”

Liam beamed proudly from his left side, “The fanny pack was essential to our day, I told you.”

Louis let out a pleased and surprised puff of air, smiling from ear to ear.

“That’s not it, through,” Niall squealed. Louis gave him a questioning look. “Read the tag!”

“If Niall was in on this, why did he insist on taking a shit?” Louis giggled. 

“That’s what had me so frustrated,” Zayn admitted. “But really, read the tag, please.”

Louis grabbed the hard plastic tag and flipped it over so the British flag portion was facing away from him. He was met with the name ‘Francine.’ He dropped the tag like it had burned him, eyes widening and flying to Zayn.

“No,” he said on instinct.

“Babes, it only makes sense,” Zayn reached over to wipe a tear Louis hadn’t even realized was making its way down his cheek.

“We bought her together,” Louis shook his head in disbelief.

“We can’t pack her up and split her in half, Lou,” Zayn rubbed his cheek for extra comfort before he pulled his hand away. “She belongs with you. You have a special relationship. I always felt like the third wheel anyway.”

Louis let out a wet chuckle and blinked hard, several tears spilling over his lashes from the movement, “The longest relationship I’ve had with a female.”

“I love you, Lou-eh.”

“Love you, too, Zaynie.”

♡ ♡ ♡

They spent the remainder of the day wandering around London, popping in and out of shops. They hadn’t really bought anything, aside from a pair of socks with little boats on it that Niall had insisted he had to have, for whatever reason. Nobody had really felt like arguing with him and they let him do his thing. He liked strange socks.

When they passed a florist shop, Liam begged them all to stop so he could show Zayn what he’d been thinking in terms of flowers for their wedding. As the loved up couple hovered in one section of the store, Niall and Louis were taking the piss about the about an anatomically-correct flower name before their eyes.

“[Naked Man Orchid](https://www.hoax-slayer.net/hanging-naked-man-orchid-flower-images/)! Look at his little dick,” Niall cackled, eyes squeezed impossibly shut with his head thrown back.

“I’m most concerned with the fact he’s wearing a hat,” Louis shouted, pointing to the poofy-looking bit at the top of the flower petals, “and nothing else! I mean, where on Earth is he going that he needs to wear a fancy hat but no pants!”

“Maybe he’s doing a strip-tease for his lover, Naked Lady,” Niall gestured to the right of the flower, where a different type of flower was sitting.

“Now I’m not following how they named that one, doesn’t look anything like a naked lady to me,” Louis’ eyebrows furrowed together.

“Tommo, how would you know?” Niall snickered and ducked prematurely out of the wrath he was sure Louis was going to dish out on him. 

He was correct and the two boys clumsily wrestled a bit, ultimately crashing into a display sign by accident. The cardboard fell to the floor and LIam was quick to throw a glare over his shoulder. Louis scrambled to pick it up and as he was setting it up he looked at the pictures.

It was a chart with all the different rose colors on them, including their meanings. His heart dropped in his chest and goosebumps rose on his skin as he remembered the rose Harry had gotten him on their first date. He’d never actually taken the time to look up the meaning. And now it was staring back at him.

“Got it, mate?” Niall asked, ready to help him.

“Yeah, sorry,” Louis answered, distracted. Niall gave him a funny look and followed Louis’ gaze. His eyes scanned the chart and he looked back at Louis.

“You good?” 

“Harry gave me a rose on our first date,” Louis explained, feeling like he might be sick. It was a lot to take in, the meaning behind the color Harry had chosen.

“Which one?” Niall asked, scanning the board once again like he might be able to guess.

“Lavender.”

Niall found the corresponding color and read the meaning, his eyes snapping to Louis’ zoned out gaze, “Oh, shit.”

“Oh, shit, indeed,” Louis said, mind going a mile a minute. “Niall, I’ll be right back.”

Louis left Niall standing by the cardboard sign and approached the clerk. He sorted out buying one single lavender rose.

♡ ♡ ♡

“Let me know when you’re ready,” Liam assured, standing next to Louis outside The Lexington. It was already half-past eight in the evening, which meant that they’d missed thirty minutes of Ed’s set already. 

It didn’t seem too busy, or at least, the kind of crowd Louis would expect for an Ed Sheeran show. Maybe the word hadn’t gotten out yet. There was a good chance the crowd inside was too immersed in the show to tweet about it. 

“Five more minutes,” Louis pleaded, giving Liam his best puppy-dog eyes.

“‘Course,” Liam nodded, putting an arm around Louis’ shoulders in support.

There really wasn’t a point in waiting even five more minutes. The longer he took, the more he psyched himself out and the more of Ed’s set he’d miss. But there was a tiny speck of hope filling Louis’ soul at the moment. 

After learning the meaning behind the rose Harry had chosen for him, the hope had sparked and it hadn’t disappeared yet. Right now, he was hopeful that he’d just overreacted, that Harry would explain everything away and it would be believable and then Harry would forgive him for said overreaction. 

They’d kiss and make up and live happily ever after.

But he’d have to go inside for that to happen, and it didn’t even guarantee that it would happen. There was still a high possibility that everything would turn to shit and Louis would leave with a crumpled rose and a broken heart.

So it was only natural he had a reluctance to go inside and risk that hope.

“Alright,” Louis nodded to himself, and Liam, “let’s go then.”

As they entered they looked around, trying to find Niall and Zayn in the crowd. They’d gone ahead because Niall had a tendency to get restless and Zayn and Louis could get snappy at each other in stressful situations, even unintentionally. Liam didn’t want any extra pressure on Louis at a pivotal moment like tonight.

It seemed like the two had already headed upstairs, so Liam and Louis made their way up, too. They were easy enough to spot once they did make it up there since they were lingering by the top of the stairs, presumably so they’d be easy to spot.

“Good stuff so far,” Niall cheered when Louis stopped next to him. “Can we get closer?”

“Sure,” Louis agreed. He knew everyone was nervous about upsetting him and was letting him call the shots tonight.

They pushed their way through the crowd in a tight pack, hands clasped together, on shoulders or around waists to avoid any separation. Eventually they settled for about midway to the stage but completely on the outskirts of stage right so they had less heads to try and see over. 

The plan was to wait around after the show ended, and then Ed and Harry would meet up with them for drinks after the crowd dispersed a bit. Two songs passed, the second one ending as Ed began to speak over the clapping crowd.

“It’s been a great night, thank you again for coming out to support live music. I know you probably weren’t expecting me tonight, but your support for live music is vital for any of our success,” Ed smiled into the microphone. “For my last song, I’m going to sing one I wrote just two weeks ago with Frank Turner and a couple of other friends, I hope you enjoy it.”

Cheers rang out as Ed looked to the side, expectantly waiting for something. Seconds later, Harry came out holding one of Ed’s other guitars. He was smiling wide, dimples obvious even from halfway back in the crowd. They exchanged guitars and Harry turned to leave.

It was stupid, but a pretty decent-sized part of Louis was hoping Harry’s eyes might land on him before he sauntered off the stage. He wasn’t sure what he’d do with those green eyes locked on him, but he found himself craving the attention anyway.  
He didn’t, and Ed sang and finished up the song Louis had written with him two weeks ago. The crowd chanted for an encore, but Ed bittersweetly assured them that was actually the end of the set. “No more surprises,” he grinned.

A few fans lingered in the hopes that Ed would take selfies or sign autographs, but for the most part the patrons headed back downstairs for drinks to continue their night. Niall was the first to make his way toward the stage.

Louis watched as Harry began to put various sound equipment and instruments away, stacking and lugging heavy things to the side of the stage. When Niall got close enough, he shouted for him and Harry nearly dropped one of Ed’s precious guitars.

They laughed at each other before Niall tilted his head in the direction Zayn, Liam and Niall were standing. Harry followed his gaze and Louis wasn’t sure what to do with the fact that Harry seemed shocked to see him standing amongst the group. 

Harry held eye contact with him for a few seconds before he turned to a woman and gestured with his hands as he talked. The woman nodded and Harry handed over the guitar and began to make his way toward Niall. 

The rose in Louis’ back pocket felt like lead the closer Harry got to him, and his palms started getting sweaty. Niall and Harry stopped right in front of the group.

“Hey,” Harry greeted everybody in general. Zayn nodded hello as Liam smiled. It was pretty clear everyone was expectantly waiting for Louis to speak up.

“Hey, Harry,” he whispered.

“Are you,” Harry started, nervously taking the hint of a step closer to where Louis was standing, “are you okay, Lou? Is your family good?”

“Yeah, sorry, I feel like a proper dick about that, actually,” Louis sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Lads, let’s go get a round of pints,” Niall said, pulling at Zayn’s leather jacket sleeve. Zayn looked torn, as he didn’t want to leave Louis if he was feeling vulnerable. 

Louis gave him a nod of permission so he reluctantly started to follow Liam and Niall. Right as he passed Harry, though, he leaned to privately say something in his ear. Louis watched Harry’s throat bob as he swallowed before nodding.

When it was just the two of them, surrounded by a few people who weren’t paying them any attention, Louis asked, “Did he just threaten you?”

“Erm, yeah,” Harry let out a nervous laugh. “Told me I’d better not make him regret trusting me with his brother.”

Louis gave a small smile and pleased sound, “He’s good like that.” 

“Lou,” Harry whined, “what did I do? I’ve been beside myself. I miss you so much.”

Taking a deep breath, Louis started by apologizing again, “I’m sorry for lying about my family. That was pretty shitty of me to do.” He continued, “I’m really shocked that Ed didn’t rat me out, though.”

“He didn’t say a thing,” Harry confirmed. 

“So,” Louis sighed, “you didn’t actually do anything. Or, at least, I don’t think you did.”

Harry looked so confused, and even said as much.

“It’s about Kendall, I guess,” Louis admitted.

A look of understanding passed over Harry’s face and he opened his mouth in a rush, “Oh, God, I thought that whole introduction was awkward. We used to, like, sleep together. But it stopped long before the last leg of the tour even finished.”

“I figured as much, about the sleeping together thing. I mean, she basically said as much.”

“Wait, what did she say to you?” Harry asked with an angry tilt of his brows.

“Something about how you shared a bunk bed, made it seem like she had a claim on you or summat,” Louis shrugged, feeling small.

“I swear to you, she doesn’t. We had a friends with benefits thing for a couple weeks, but when I realized she was more into it than I was, I broke it off. I didn’t want to lead her on like that.”

“Why didn’t you, like, mention that to me at all? I was pretty blind-sided,” Louis pulled his bottom lip into his mouth, chewing on it.

“Honestly? It slipped my mind,” Harry said, and he looked like that made him feel guilty. “That’s an incredibly prick thing to say, but it’s true. I wasn’t even remotely thinking about her before and especially after I met you.”

“Were you going to tell me?”

“Of course, once I saw her I knew I needed to tell you about it. I wanted to do it when we had a moment alone, though. There were some other things I had wanted to talk to you about, anyway, so I was going to wait until we got to the hotel that night,” Harry grimaced. “Obviously that was a mistake.”

“Obviously,” Louis tried for a grin. It only felt a little forced. “What other things?” Louis asked.

“Oh, well,” Harry was blushing. “First I was going to ask you if you wanted to be, like, exclusive? Official? That sort of thing. It had been on my mind and introducing you to everyone...it really felt wrong to not have a label.”

“On that I definitely agree with you,” Louis easily grinned this time. “I was seeing green.”

“I’m sorry, baby, that wasn’t my intention. I had this whole romantic thing planned for later that night, I swear to you.” 

Louis’ entire heart melted when Harry used the term of endearment he’d been missing for two weeks. “Do tell.”

“Well, it involved chocolate covered strawberries, champagne, a bed covered in rose petals…” Harry smirked.

“Lavender…?” Louis hoped.

“Yeah, actually,” Harry was pleasantly surprised. “Did you ever look it up?”

“No,” Louis admitted, and Harry’s face fell. “But it hit me in the face today.” Harry gave him a puzzled look, hope sparking up the tiniest bit. He raised one eyebrow. “It’s a bit of a story, but we were at a flower shop and I saw this chart.”

He paused and reached behind him, pulling the rose out of his back pocket.

Harry gasped, a cute little ‘o’ shape forming with his lips.

“Really, H, ‘love at first sight?’ You cheeseball,” Louis giggled.

“Hey, the heart knows what the heart knows. And mine knows it’s falling in love with you. Love at first glare,” Harry teased, bringing up their tense first meeting.

“Oi,” Louis pretended to be offended. “Do you accept my declaration of ‘I can see myself loving you’ or not?”

“Always, Lou,” Harry gave him the warmest smile and grabbed for the rose Louis had extended in his direction.

“Can you kiss me now, you goof?” Louis shyly reached for Harry’s empty hand.

They met in the middle, holding hands still, the rose carefully perched in Harry’s hand as he wrapped it around Louis’ neck. It was a moment of absolute bliss as they pressed against one another, tongues trying to fight their way into the other’s mouth.

Harry pulled back hastily, but didn’t go far. His lips rubbed against Louis’ as he urgently whispered, “Come on tour with me, please, baby. I didn’t get to ask you that night like I planned, so I’m literally _begging_ you now.” 

He stopped to peck a chaste kiss against Louis’ lips. “I already talked with Ed, he’ll hire you on as another sound tech _and_ you get to write songs with him. This could be your future, baby. I know you talked about teaching, but you could try for this, first. You could have a career in music. You’d be brilliant, I know you would.”

“Shhh,” Louis giggled, pecking Harry back. “You had me at ‘please, baby.’ Everything else is just a bonus.”

“Really? No hesitation?” Harry seemed dumbstruck.

“Zayn is moving in with Liam,” Louis shrugged. “They’re getting married soon, starting their future...I think it’s about time I start mine.” Louis looked up at him through his eyelashes. “And you’re it.”

Harry was beaming, “Yeah?”

“Yeah, we’ll figure everything out as we go, as long as we do it together,” Louis let go of Harry’s hand so he could wrap his arms around Harry’s neck. He felt Harry’s arms wind around his waist in response. 

“Looks like plain sailing weather ahead of us, huh?” Harry whispered in his ear.

Louis gasped and tried to pull back so he could see Harry’s face, but Harry just held him tighter. “Zayn didn’t.”

“Mmm, he did, baby. He did,” Harry murmured. “I’m so glad he did.”

“I’m going to punch him,” Louis was finally successful in breaking free. He immediately reached for Harry’s hand to tug him along. “You’re coming with me.”

“Always, Lou. Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there wasn't any smut in the final chapter! I had planned it, but over the course of writing it, it didn't happen naturally and I didn't want to force it.
> 
> If anybody read this start to finish, I want to thank you so so much. I'm sorry it was nearly a YEAR when it really shouldn't have been. But hey, at least it WASN'T a year, and I didn't abandon it like I'm sure you really thought I would! 
> 
> This is my baby. I'm sure at times it's not very realistic, but I love a sort of whimsical feel to fiction. It doesn't always have to be perfectly plausible. I hope it's enjoyable enough for anybody who stumbles upon it.
> 
> One day in the future there might be a part two (epilogue) since I do have ideas, but I don't want to promise anything and let anybody down.
> 
> If you want to read more by me, I have a [series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692544) based on Sam Fender's song 'The Borders' which is complete! They are one-shot fics, and so far there are two parts. I'm working on part three which will be written soon. Be warned - it's much different than this fic! Very angsty and heavy content.
> 
> Mwah mwah smooch smooch thank you for anybody who took the time to read my baby and/or this long ass note! 
> 
> ♡ ♡ ♡


End file.
